Unemployment
by LeechLover85
Summary: Bella finally has enough of her dead end job and her annoying boss, Mike Newton. Join Bella on this crazy ride of love, fun and friends as she struggles to find where she truly belongs in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Special thanks to my lovelies on the Dualiam/Permission thread on Twilighted Isabel0328, without the dark, manyafandom, moon witche, cdunbar this is for you ladies! Sorry if I forgot anyone! A big thanks to my beta PWTF, I couldn't do this without her help!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight universe, we have Smeyer to thank for that!

* * *

EdwardPOV

"Seriously, way to frickin go, Tom Brady. Way to make my life suck!" Emmett pounded his fist on the bar, gaining the attention of the other patrons watching the replay of the latest football game. "Yeah Emmett, I'm sure Brady is

secretly rejoicing in his diabolical plans of single handedly unhinging your fantasy football team." Jasper snickered, throwing down the last of his beer before ordering another one.

Shaking my head at the two of them, I scanned the bar for a familiar face. My watch read 10:40, telling me what I already knew. She was late. Knowing that engaging in another round of pool would not take the edge off, I turned

back to the television and the numerous highlights of the evenings sporting events. After another ten minutes, another beer, and several eye rolls from Jasper sent Emmett's way I heard a low whistle from near the door. I didn't

need to turn around to know that she was here. She would come and find me when she was ready.

* * *

BellaPOV

This week at work had been a week of pure hell. Newton was busting my ass over a stupid ass deadline and I had had enough. The last straw was him paging me over the intercom to his office in a snide, condescending tone, only

to berate my tardiness in front of half the office. Never mind the reason for my tardiness; he knew it and so did I. He'd be damned to let anyone else know that it was his own fault.

He had mistakenly double assigned a project to me and one of the lesser staff writers. When I turned mine in completed, three days early, he was livid that I had not completed the assignment he THOUGHT he had given. Thinking

we had hashed the misunderstanding out, I continued onto what he wanted me to do. Not even eight hours later he proceeded to ream me about tardiness and how it was detrimental to our paper.

BLAH BLAH BLAH, was all I heard for half of his spiel. Today, I cracked. It was just after lunch and we were approaching our final deadline. I had of course finished the piece late last night but was holding out on him till the last

minute to make him sweat. My eyes rolled as my name was called over the PA and I strode towards his office. He met me in the hallway, calling my name much too loudly for our proximity.

For the next fifteen minutes and twenty-four seconds he proceeded to cut me down in front of my peers and colleagues. I walked back to my desk, knowing he was following me. "You come back here and show me some respect!"

His face was turning an unattractive shade of purple and that vein above his right eye was making it hard to stifle my laughter. I handed him my article along with my press pass. I had had enough of Newton and his crazy ocular

vein. I picked up the cardboard box under my desk and headed towards the elevators. I had this box packed for almost a week now, knowing it wouldn't be long before I couldn't tolerate any more.

"That color purple looks horrible on you Newton and I think the vein above your eye is about to burst." I walked into the elevator, and gave a tiny wave after pressing the parking garage button. As the doors closed so did my eyes

as I sighed and shook my head gently. It had been a long week and I needed to unwind. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Alice. She knew this had been coming and would understand my need to get it all out.

* * *

AlicePOV

I flipped my phone open, smiling at seeing Bella pop up on my inbox. She had quit. Good for her. Newton was a pig anyways. She said she needed to get out tonight and forget about it, but knowing the plans Edward had for her

tonight I wasn't sure how to go about it. I knew Edward wanted to play their little game tonight, but I also knew Bella really needed me and Rose's shoulders right now. I ducked into my bedroom and gave Edward a little call; he

was all for it really. He said it would help it be more realistic, if I got her to the bar. I hadn't thought at first to take her there, but that gave us both the best. I would get to have some drinks with my best friend while she dealt with

her shit, and well, Bella and Edward would get to have their fun too.

I ran into my closet, already having dialed Rose, and went straight to my Bella section. Edward was going to owe me big time for this. I hung up with Rose and texted Bella, telling her to come straight to my house and that I would

get her all ready to go out.

* * *

BellaPOV

The cab pulled up in front of Alice's two story brownstone. I dug my key out and walked upstairs. I knew she would be immersed in the closet and I was not disappointed when she whipped around with several hangers, startling at

my sudden appearance but quickly recovering. "Good, you're here," she said with a genuine smile. "Go try these two on and pick whichever one you're most comfortable in." I took the hangers, somewhat confused, and went to the

bathroom and closed the door. Alice almost never gave me choices and almost never told me to go with what was comfortable. Shrugging to myself, I tried on the first dress. It was too high maintenance and uncomfortable.

The second was much more comfortable, a slinky material that felt good across my body. The scooping neckline in the back was just low enough that you could see my bra across my back. I removed it, shuddering at the feel of the

material across my nipples. Folding my work clothes up I walked back out into Alice's room, where she was waiting for me with hangers so my clothes didn't get wrinkled. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of my bra in my hands

and I blushed. She smiled and hooked it around the hanger and laid it on her bed. Alice was all ready to go as she handed me a pair of shoes. "We're just waiting for Rose and then we're going to take her cab down to Halligan's,"

she said slipping on her own shoes. "Halligan's? Are we slumming it tonight Alice?" I asked with a smirk. She shrugged, "I thought we'd keep it low key since this is about you and your horrid ex-job."

A honk and then Alice's cell phone vibrating alerted us to Rose's arrival. We hurried downstairs, me only as fast as these heels would take me. Alice flitted down as though on air, as always, and I scowled at her natural grace. We

got into the cab and Rosalie gave me her award winning smile. "Bella I'm so proud of you; you finally gave that pig fucker what he deserved!" Alice tried with much difficulty to look scandalized, though the laughter in her eyes told us

both that she agreed wholeheartedly with Rose's sentiments. Alice gave the cabbie the address and we were off for a night of bitching, moaning and drinking. Little did I know it would not be in that order.

The trip took us almost an even twenty minutes. We made our way past the bouncer after showing our IDs. Alice found us a small table on the side, near the pool tables. Setting my purse on the table I sat down and leaned back,

letting the impact of the day come out of me in the form of a small growl. A smooth velvety laugh followed and I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to what had to be the most stunningly beautiful man in all of history.

Another growl left my mouth, this one directed at Alice. She smiled and lifted her shoulder in indifference. "I knew they'd be here, they're doing their thing and we're doing ours. If our paths meet later so be it, but we're here for you

right now. So drink! Bartender!!" I rolled my eyes and put my head down, embarrassed by Alice's brazenness. Again the velvety laughter carried through the room as Rose ordered double shots of Absinthe all around. My eyes shot

up at Rose as she smirked, "seriously Rose are you trying to kill me?" "Bella, a shot is exactly what you need right now. It will loosen that tongue up so you can let it all out." Alice nodded in agreement and I felt drunk just looking at

the shots the waitress had brought back to us. They raised their glasses to me, and I picked mine up, tentatively eyeing the green liquid. "Bottoms up!" I wasn't sure if this was Alice or Rose. But we did, and god did it feel good.

* * *

By the way, Halligan's is a real pub in Chicago, and my husband got Brady as QB for his fantasy football team so that was all he bitching about today. You know the routine lovelies leaves me reviews! I will try to update soon!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my lovelies on the D/P thread for my motivation and to my lovely beta PWTF

Disclaimer: Smeyer owns the Twilight playground I just play in it!

* * *

BellaPOV

Two hours and two slippery nipples later; courtesy of our guys at the bar I was feeling good. I had gotten it all out about work, first it was screams; drawing stares from the other patrons. Next was tears and finally it was laughter.

I had nothing in me but laughter and the sight of 'pigfucker' screaming at me on my way out had me very nearly rolling on the ground with laughter. Now I was sitting back listening to Alice go on about Jasper's proposal. It sounded

very romantic, but too over the top the top for my liking; which meant it was absolutely perfect for Alice. He had taken her to Paris and proceeded to propose to her at Twilight atop the Eiffel tower. She had brought backs tons of

souvenirs for us all and I grasped at reasons for which I might need to own three different Eiffel towers t-shirts.

* * *

Alice being Alice; could not seem to curb her shopping habits even in the face of French tourist souvenirs. Rosalie soaked up every word dreamily while I discreetly spied the boys at the bar. Save for a bathroom break on Emmett's

part, they had yet to move from their perch next to the television. Their drinking seemed to be slowing down, not doubting that it was getting very late. One o'clock in the morning, and the day was starting to catch up with me. I'm

sure Edward would be making his way over soon. Him and his silly games; I rolled my eyes at the thought. Everyone who knew Edward, knew that he had a one night stand fetish. Not that the man had ever had sex before, though

he had only ever admitted that the Jasper and I. Emmett was under the distinct impression that Edward was some kind of slut. I knew better. Every time we ended up at a bar, Edward would try to "pick me up" and bring me home

for hot stranger sex. Every night, it ended the same way. We would brush our teeth together and end up in bed making out before passing out.

* * *

Take one look at Edward and the first thought in your mind is not virgin. Hell, not even to me and I knew him. He played the part of horn dog teenager in high school very well. He had his pick of girls, yet for some ungodly reason he

chased me around. Alice, Rose and I had all been friends since before kindergarten started, through middle school and high school. High school is when Edward graced us with his presence. Rose had her eye on him on she always

got what she wanted. Edward must have felt she was a worthy skirt to chase and they dated for a little over three weeks before Halloween. Alice threw a huge party at her house, and was coincidentally the first time I met Edward.

I had gone as Dorothy of Oz at Alice's urging and was feeling shy in my much too short dress and white tight knee highs. Rosalie, like sex on heels went as a playboy bunny, as did Alice. Edward showed up as a blood sucking

vampire, and after seeing me; decided to follow me around all evening.

* * *

I didn't see Rose all night, and was purposely avoiding her and the glare I would get for stealing her date for the night. Rose, Alice and I met up for the breakfast the next morning and my fear slipped away at the grin Rose had

plastered across her perfect face. "So you're not mad that I stole your date?" If it was possible her smile got even bigger. "Not really Bells don't get me wrong he's hot and a total catch. It's just..well he hasn't looked at me in three

weeks the way he looked at you all last night. Besides, I met a really cute guy last night. He goes to Hersey, and he's two years older than us." Alice bounced in her seat, already scheming by the look in her eye. Edward kept

following me around until I finally agreed to go to prom with him junior year. Rose was able to bring Emmett and Alice had snatched up a new blonde student the first day of junior year and since then they had become inseparable.

* * *

I really did have an amazing time with Edward, I smiled at the memory. We started dating that summer and came back for our senior year as a couple. College had been a tough negotiation, since I wanted to study journalism and

he already had a full ride to the University of Illinois on a football scholarship. I stayed with Northwestern, both of us and my parents not wanting me to settle for our relationship. All in all it wasn't too bad, the ride down was a little

under three hours and we made it often.

* * *

College had gone quickly, and when Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett decided to make the move into the city, it wasn't a hard decision to follow. Alice and Jasper had coupled up to save money, while Rose and Em both lived on their

own. Edward and I decided to couple up as well, since I was just starting out in my career and he still had med school to go through. Time had flown by and we were all fairly stable in our careers. Well I WAS stable in my career. It

had been my first job out of college and that novelty saddened me as it was almost the end of an era. I knew though, now that it was nothing but a dead end job and my talents could be put to use elsewhere. Rose was a project

engineer for Borg Warner, doing what she loved; playing with car parts all day. Emmett was a personal trainer at the downtown location of Bally's and had on occasion dealt with celebrities who have made Chicago their home town.

Alice was a buyer for Tiffany's and basically picked out the rings that would end up the trend of the season among the socialite's of the city. Jasper was a computer engineer for Google. None of us ever got sick of telling people that

our friend worked for Google, and he would just roll his eyes at us. Edward was in his last year of medical school, with graduation looming in just a couple months.

* * *

Luckily, we had quite a bit of money saved up; as well as his trust fund. We would need it, as I don't think my situation warranted unemployment and as I had still not gotten over the sticker shock of our monthly rent. We paid a

little under five thousand dollars a month for 900 square feet. We had two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, dining room and large living room. Our living room had a fireplace and large floor to ceiling windows overlooking the lake

front. We had our own washer and dryer and all the things that would make our apartment perfect. Edward's childhood piano was perched in a corner near the window. He had to have it brought up by a crane and brought in

through the window. He still has never told me how much that had cost him. When I had seen the price I had immediately put my foot down, but Edward talked me into looking at it first. He must have known, because as he perused

the floor plan I had not moved from my spot in front of the windows.

* * *

It was approaching evening in early fall, and the view was so magnificent I would have agreed to anything he asked on the spot. We had moved in a week later, and had come to find we loved life in the city. I was brought out of

my meandering thoughts by a large warm hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and his laugh caressed my neck as he leaned his mouth to my ear "this dress looks amazing on you love, but it would look even better on my floor." I

turned my head to laugh, not being able to help it. I looked back as he feigned hurt, "well I thought that was one of my better lines as of late, it's not my fault you cannot fully appreciate my charm." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my

purse to find Em had already dragged Rose out to the car, and Alice was beaming at me. "Don't forget Bella, wedding rehearsal is tomorrow night at six and we're meeting at the church. Do not be late." I smiled and kissed her on

the cheek and bid Jasper a goodnight, before turning back to Edward and taking his proffered arm. A slight chill bit at me as we stepped out of the bar, it was early April and the term 'Windy City' never rang truer.

* * *

We caught a cab and slid in, Edward pulling me in with an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head back against it, and sighed. "Edward?" "Hmm?" He turned to me and smiled my favorite crooked grin. "I quit my job today." I

diverted my eyes down, on the verge of tears. He took my chin in his hands and lifted my face to meet his own, "I know love, I figured between the tears and hearing the term 'pigfucker' I figured you probably let Mike know how you

feel. It's ok, really we'll be fine." I smiled and closed my eyes as I leaned into him. Minutes later, Edward gently shook me awake, taking my hand and guiding my up to the doors of our building. Too late for the doorman, he swiped

his card and pulled the door open for me after it beeped. We walked hand in hand to the elevators, pressed 19 and waited as the elevator ascended to our floor.

* * *

I dropped my purse on the table in the foyer and headed to the bedroom. He locked up, and followed me into the bedroom a few minutes later. I had left my dress in a pool of silk at the end of the bed in favor of one of Edward's old

high school football t-shirts. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in to bed with me. His lips pressed to mine gently, then more urgently as his hand slipped up my shirt to my breast, giving it a quick squeeze before rubbing

his thumb over my nipple. "Mmmm Edward," my hand made its way to his boxers and slipped through the hole to grasp his enormous erection in my hand. He groaned and I stroked its length as he lowered his mouth to my nipple,

taking it into his mouth and sucking. My pace on his cock quickened and he started to thrust along with my rhythm as his other hands snaked underneath the lace of my panties and ran his fingers up and down my soaking slit. My

body arched up as I could not stifle the moaning coming from my mouth. He slipped a long thick finger into my core, my moans turning to whimpers as I pumped him on my fist. His finger faulted, and I knew he was close. I gripped

harder, almost too rough and his finger was matching my speed and force. I clenched around him, my muscles milking his fingers as my strangled voice called out his name. One last thrust and my whispered name on his lips he

came, I could feel the warm thick fluid on my hand and smiled. We may be virgins, but we are anything but innocent.

* * *

Love it, hate it? Let me know. I love reviews, it makes me feel good to hear from you guys. I want to know what you like and don't like and what you'd like to see happen. So leave me reviews my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

I can't resist picking out wedding attire so below are Alice's wedding dress and Rose and Bella's bridesmaid dresses so check out my profile for those! Once again thanks to all my ladies on the D/P who serve as my inspiration, as well as all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to hear from you guys!

Thanks to my lovely Beta PWTF for an amazing job, I am without internet right now, but I promised this chapter by Friday so I'm using my ils computer right now, I should have the next chapter up by next Friday and internet back by the 22 3 Thanks for your patience!

Disclaimer: Smeyer owns the world, I just play in it!

* * *

Alice working for Tiffany's definitely had its advantages. My eyes wandered over the beautiful pieces of jewelry she was able to borrow from work for us to wear at the wedding. It was all very tasteful and not overly extravagant. I smiled up at Alice, a vision in her white wedding gown. Rosalie and I had put on our bridesmaid dresses first, getting it out of the way for the main event. The rehearsal and following dinner last night went flawlessly, and after months of tedious planning, Alice finally let loose and relaxed.

I could tell from the smile on her face as we left last night that she was ready, and this morning she didn't look the least bit nervous. Controlling, detail-oriented Alice had left the building and smiling, aloof Alice had arrived. Rosalie glided down the aisle with me on her heels, trying not to trip and make a fool of myself. I smiled in Edward's direction and earned one in return. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett looked dashing in matching black tuxedos, silver shirts, black vests and black bowties. Those shirts I loved. Jasper had picked them out, and they were a rich platinum color and felt amazing. Almost silky yet still crisp and respectable for a black tie affair.

Everyone stood as Alice glided down the aisle, beautiful in her custom Oscar De La Renta wedding gown. It was fun and quirky, which matched Alice to a T. She was a beautiful bride today, and she played the part well. The wedding went smoothly, with Alice only getting choked up over her vows once. Jasper's eyes never left Alice's and Edward's only left mine to retrieve the rings. We danced; lord did we dance. My feet were feeling it, and soon enough it was time to take Alice upstairs to change. She had insisted on a departure outfit, as her and Jasper were jumping on a plane to leave for their honeymoon immediately.

They were going back to Paris, the city of lights, to celebrate what had started an amazing seven months before on the Eiffel tower. Alice had taken the liberty of renting each of us rooms to recover overnight before heading back to our respective places. The next morning the boys loaded up Emmett's massive jeep with gifts as Rosalie and I gathered Alice's dress and the instant cameras and headed out. Emmett had agreed to drop Edward off at our place after they had taken the wedding gifts to Alice and Jasper's place. Rose and I just had to drop off Alice's dress at the cleaners to be cleaned and preserved, and drop off the cameras for

photo finishing.

I dropped Rosalie off at her place, figuring Em would be by before long. I drove home, savoring the feel of the steering wheel beneath my fingers. Driving was not something we did often in the city, and whenever we did it was always Edward behind the wheel. All too soon I pulled into the parking garage and left the car in our spot before heading up to our apartment. I loved our building, it was secluded, with only two apartments on each floor, save the penthouse, and we never had any complaints with the noise. I slipped my key in the lock only to have the door pulled away as Edward greeted me.

He pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head and leading me to the couch where we both collapsed. I felt sleep overtake me and when I woke, the city sky was dark and there was a gentle rumbling coming from behind me. Edward had fallen asleep too and was quietly snoring, his arms wrapped around me. I sat for a few moments and watched him sleep. I couldn't resist the hair that had fallen into his eyes, and I pushed it back behind his ear. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "What time is it?" I glanced at the clock. It was past dinner time and apparently my stomach agreed as it let out a low rumble. "A little after eight o'clock." He peeked out of his eyelids and smiled at my tousled, sleep-addled hair.

I stood and stretched, allowing him room to do the same. I made my way to the bathroom; I looked like hell though I didn't feel like it anymore. I went to the bedroom and slipped into a pair of cotton pajama pants and the matching tank top. I turned to find Edward standing in the doorway, seemingly enjoying what he saw. "Enjoy the show?" I smacked his behind on the way out of the bedroom. "Immensely!" I heard him call out as I headed for the fridge. He came back in, sporting his blue athletic shorts and a t-shirt, and joined me in the kitchen. He hopped up onto a stool and peered over the counter, "so what's for dinner, do we have anything good?"

"Not that I'm willing to make right now, do you want to get takeaway?" He nodded and pulled out our pile of take out menus. He picked three and placed them in front of me. Sushi? Ungh not tonight. Pizza? Too heavy. Thai? We hadn't had Thai in a while so why not. I looked up at him and smiled as I pushed the Thai menu towards him, "you know what I like." He nodded and pulled the silver phone out of its holder on the wall and dialed the number. I sauntered back to the living room along the windows, taking in the view of the city at night. The lights were beautiful as always, as was the view of the lake. He walked back in, wallet in hand, as he sat in the middle of the couch. "Why don't you pop in a movie?" I turned, kneeling down in front of the massive cabinets that housed our ridiculously large DVD collection. It of course was all Edward's fault. He had an obsession with movies and we owned movies that we had never even seen before.

"What did you get," I asked him over my shoulder while perusing the titles. "Kang Thi Kai, Basil Sea and some Tod Maan" (Chopped chicken sautéed with Thai basil, chili, bell peppers and garlic,Combination of seafood sautéed with basil, green and red bell peppers, Deep fried fish cakes with sliced green beans and curry, served with cucumber and sweet sauce.) My mouth watered; he had ordered all my favorites. I decided to give Edward the choice I had and picked three DVDs for him to choose from. Superbad, Benchwarmers, or Alvin and the Chipmunks. I knew he would go for Superbad; he always did because it's his favorite movie. I laid them out in front of him and not surprisingly pointed to Superbad with a smile. I put it into the DVD player and he pressed play with the remote. I snuggled up next to him, grabbing a throw from behind us and wrapping it over my legs.

"So graduation is coming in a few weeks and Alice wanted to know what you were thinking in terms of a celebration," I lied through my teeth. Alice had every intention of throwing him a graduation party of epic proportions. She was planning on using the same vendors from her wedding for the event. I knew that Edward would not appreciate the pomp and circumstance. He leaned into me, dazzling me with his smile. "I'd prefer something low key - no party, but maybe a small get together at a nice restaurant?"

His eyes held hope; knowing Alice was involved, I'm sure he didn't hold much of it, but what he did have was endearing. I smiled and nodded, "I'll do my best, but you know how Alice is." He nodded and turned his attention back to the movie. The buzz of the intercom was hard to hear over Edward's barking laughter but I managed to catch it and grabbed his wallet off the table before making my way to the door. I greeted the delivery guy and handed him the cash, taking our food and bringing it to the counter. I spread it out and got out plates and silverware.

Edward walked up to the counter, taking in the smell. "Get me a Dr. Pepper?" I nodded, reaching down and getting one for him as well as myself. I handed it to him and he started piling food on his plate, as did I. We made our way back to the couch, food and drink in hand, and settled in. The movie continued in a comfortable silence as we ate our food. Several times I caught him stealing glances at me, returning his smile with my own. I took our plates into the kitchen to rinse them off and felt two large hands gripping my waist.

He trailed small circles around my hips as I put the dishes in the drainer, my breath hitched in my throat, letting out a small moan. He turned me to him and captured my lips as his hands slid down my thighs and pulled me up against his body, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He trailed kisses down along my neck as he brought me back to the couch and laid me down, covering my body with his.

I threaded my fingers through his hair as his arms reached the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting it up and breaking our connection long enough to lift it up over my head. My fingers trailed down through his hair, leaving small scratches along his back as my hands found his shirt and tugged it up over his head. His lips trailed slow wet kisses down my neck as he made his way along my collarbone down to where my bra covered my breasts. He reached his arm around my back to find the clasp and with a small snap it fell slack against my chest.

He slowly peeled the straps off my shoulders, kissing along in its wake. I let out a sigh as he pushed the bra off me completely and onto the floor. He took my eager mound in his hand, caressing it almost roughly and pinching the nipple in between his thumb and finger. He captured my mouth in a searing kiss as I felt him lower his body against mine completely, allowing me to feel his hard member against my thigh. I wiggled to get closer and was awarded a primal grunt as my hips make contact with my target. He ground into me harder, shifting so his erection was pressed firmly against my core. I was panting as he thrust into my pajama pants swiftly, his mouth working its way back down to my breasts.

His breathing became labored as the tight coil in my stomach could take no more and finally snapped; colors burst behind my eyelids as they screwed shut. My mouth opened in a small 'o' but making no sound. Edward was watching my face with heavily lidded eyes as he grabbed my hips in both hands and buried his face in my neck. "Fuck, uh, fuck, Bella." He came with a final thrust, staining his gym shorts, my pants already soaked with my wetness. He smiled at me and kissed me once on the lips before, I assumed, he went to clean up. He headed to the bathroom while I cleaned up the remnants of our dinner, making sure to set the coffee maker to start brewing before we woke.

I entered the bedroom to see Edward climbing into bed, fresh boxers in place, and I replaced my pajama pants and panties with a simple pair of shorts before joining him in bed. I turned towards him and he held his arms open to hold me. They closed around me as he planted small kisses in my hair. "I love you, Bella." I smiled and returned the sentiment, my lids falling as sleep overtook me. I was able to hear the last whispered bit before I slipped into unconsciousness. He placed one last kiss in my hair. "I can't wait to make you mine forever, Bella."

* * *

I sincerely apologize if the spacing, indentation here sucks, I had every intention on experimenting to make it perfect but since I'm at my ils trying to balance my toddler on my lap, I just don't think it's going to happen, so if it's hard to read I apologize, I really wanted to get this chapter to you guys quickly!! Review my lovelies 3


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to my beta PWTF, and all my lovely ladies on the D/P thread who inspire me and Bethaboo who's new story Going for the Gold is

amazing so I suggest you all read it!!

* * *

EdwardPOV

"Come on McLovin, time to get up if you want to make it to the game in time!" I groaned as something small made contact with my bare back.

Stretching my arms above me, I rolled over and cracked open an eye to find Bella with a pillow over her head, ready to launch at me. She smiled

when she saw me open my eyes and climbed onto the bed and curled up next to me. "Game starts at three and Alice said if we're not there in

time we don't get to sit in the box with them." I turned my head to the side, taking in the green glowing time; it was after one and, by the look

of her, Bella was ready to go. With another groan and a few pops and cracks I rolled to the edge of the bed. Planting my feet firmly on the floor,

I took my head in my hands and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

* * *

I lifted myself from the bed and made my way to the shower, the mirrors still fogged up from Bella's turn this morning. I reached into the shower

to turn on the faucet and took a piss while I waited for it to hit the right temperature. I climbed in, closing the door behind me, and immersed

myself in the hot spray of the shower. I closed my eyes and wet my hair, thinking back to the last night Bella and I had to ourselves. It was the

night after the wedding when we came home and watched Superbad. That was the night, and certainly not the first of them that I had once again

considered begging Bella to just have sex with me. She had told me in high school that she planned on waiting until marriage and I had adamantly

agreed. I was young and in love, and now after all these years I was desperate.

* * *

Bella always felt amazing, and what I loved most was the feel of her bare breasts smashed up against my chest. At the thought I reached down

and grabbed my rapidly growing erection as I thought of myself laying over Bella, my hands on her breast and her tiny eager hips rising to find mine.

Bella and I had done everything but intercourse and it was so fuckgood that I couldn't wait to be inside her tight wet pussy. I stroked my length,

knowing I wouldn't last long. I never did these days and all I had to think about was Bella climbing on top of me and easing herself down along my

cock and the face she would make as she did it. She would come down until her clit met my pubic bone and then she would rise back up and slam

back down with so much for...FUCK! I wasn't lying when I said I didn't last long. Jerking off had become more of a chore than anything; it was the

only thing that got me through my days without throwing Bella up against the wall and...Jesus, not again.

* * *

Okay, baseball. You're going to a baseball game. You're going to talk to Alice about helping you find a ring for Bella so you can propose. You're going

to propose so you can throw her up ag...no. Okay, you're going to be graduating in a week, and Alice has promised to keep it low key at a nice restaurant

of my choice. Once I graduate Bella and I can get married and we can. For the love of all that is holy. Bella needs a job! YES! We need to update her

resume so she can find a new job. Stupid Mike Newton. I would love to kick his ass. YES! Mike Newton Mike Newton Mike Newton.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips as I headed into the bedroom. I could hear Bella on the phone talking to Alice, so

I picked up some clean clothes out of the laundry basket and got dressed. I snapped my watch on; it was almost 2:30 and we would have enough

time to catch the L down to the stadium and still be on time. I walked out of the bedroom to where Bella was standing as she bid Alice goodbye.

Bella headed out the door and down the hall to get the elevator as I locked up the apartment.

* * *

The trip on the L was uneventful, and we showed our passes at the ticket counter and were taken by a security guard to a set of elevators. He pushed

the button and we entered as he put in his elevator key and pressed box level. He bid us a polite farewell and we headed down the hall, following Alice's

tinkling laughter. She turned as we came in, hugging and kissing both of us and introducing us again to several friends of her and Jasper's that we had

already met. Bella went off in search of Rose and I stood slightly off to Alice's side, needing to talk to her but not wanting to interrupt. Jasper looked in

my direction with his eyebrow raised and I nodded my head towards Alice. He nodded his assent and worked his way into the conversation, offering to

show their friends where the good drinks could be found. Alice, bewildered as she found herself alone, spun towards me slightly startled. "Everything

alright, Edward? Did you need something?" I nodded, looking around to find Bella before nodding Alice towards the door to the box. She led me into the

hallway a ways down looking worried. "What is it Edward, is Bella alright?"

* * *

"Bella's fine, this is more of an um, business matter, I guess you could say?" "What kind of business would we have together Edward? You're a doctor

and I work in jewelry...wait. Do you need jewelry?" She gave me a calculating look and then her eyes snapped with excitement as she figured out the

answer. "Well what kind of jewelry do you need Edward? Maybe a nice pair of diamond solitaires?" She looked up at me innocently, a coy smile playing

on her lips. "No Alice," I whispered looking around. "I need a ring, okay. I want to propose at my graduation dinner." Alice stood silently, looking up at

me, her eyes watering in the corners before she beamed and nodded quickly. "Can you come meet me Monday at work?" I nodded, "I'll have to come

on lunch or a break, so it will have to be quick, but I can do that."

* * *

She smiled, grabbed my arm and led me back to the box. "Edward, you never did tell me, where do you want your graduation dinner?" I thought about

it for a second before answering, "Everest sounds good." She nodded and pulled out her planner to remind herself to call for reservations when she got

home. She smiled as I turned from her and joined Bella, Rose, and Emmett who were already seated for the game. The game was over by six, and we had

eaten and drank ourselves full. Emmett offered to drop us off at home, so the four of rode quietly through the streets of Chicago until we reached our

apartment. We made it upstairs and I flung myself on the couch to lounge. I had been so busy the past few weeks wrapping up my residency and studying

that I hadn't had much time left for anything else.

* * *

All my extra time was spent going over offers and proposals for my career. I had a lot of exciting offers, not all of them based in Chicago. The one thing I truly

wished for was to go into private practice. Unfortunately it was a daunting task to do alone and I had not networked enough to have such confidants as to

confer with. The most obvious option for us so far was for me to stay at County General. The only other option that would keep us in the city was going to

work at Children's memorial. My specialty, oncology, required some serious empathy on my part and I wasn't quite sure I could handle it with children.

* * *

My mother's diagnosis had been hard on both my father and I. I was in middle school at the time and my father had devoted his life to cardiology. When my

mother was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer, the forecast had looked weak. She had undergone a mastectomy, chemotherapy, and radiation all within

six months of her diagnosis. Her test results had shown that the cancer had spread, and the doctors gave her a window of less than six months to live. She

was a fighter, but she also knew when to let go. Against my father's wishes she came home. She worked in her garden and kept giving piano lessons as she

had done everyday of her life before the cancer set her on a different course. She was the same mom I had known and loved, but my days with her were

numbered.

* * *

I have dealt with cancer patients since then, and I have some idea what it must be like to have to choose quality over quantity. I loved my mother more in that

year than I ever had in my entire life. Every month after those initial six were a gift from god for something she seemed to have done right in her life. I shared

that idea with her once, and she smiled, telling me that I was it. I was the one great thing she did with her life and I was her redeeming quality. Others would

go on to tell you of all her other accomplishments in life. I took her seriously, and when the time came I knew I was going to do my mother's accomplishments

credit. I was going to do the one thing I couldn't do for her. I would save people from her fate. I couldn't save her, but maybe if I saved enough people it might

just make a dent in her loss.

* * *

My father and I had moved a few towns over right after her death to be near my dad's sister. She kept us running while my father withdrew. I started high

school fresh and with the attitude of an arrogant teenager. My mother would have been disappointed in the way I chased girls, but it was my means of escape.

Until I met Bella. Rose, Alice, and Bella loved to tell stories to Jasper and Emmett of all the girls I had chased before I settled on Bella. They were like vitamins,

one a day, never giving them more of myself than I had to offer.

* * *

That wasn't up for grabs; I promised it to Bella one humid summer night with her laying over me as we lay in the grass. Emmett has dubbed me a man slut,

congratulating Bella on nabbing me, but Bella and later on Jasper knew the truth. I'm sure at some point Jasper had told Alice, and I had confided in Rosalie

one drunken high school that we couldn't have sex because I didn't know how. I had known Rose was a good friend when I hadn't had that little bit thrown

back in my face by the peers of my high school class.

* * *

The move had helped, and in the end it was the best thing for me. No one had known about my mother till the summer after junior year. They all supported me

when they found out and started spending a lot of time around my large lonely house. My dad saw me moving on and was happy; he liked having company in

the house, even if it was my loud but loving friends. He had had a heart attack while I was away at U of I but I made the trip as often as I could, and both Alice

and Bella made it a point each week to stop in and spend time with him and help him get things done around the house. I had never been happier to have to

be three hours away from my love than when my dad would call and tell me all the fun things the girls did with him to keep him company.

* * *

He recovered enough to go back to work, though he no longer practiced. He was a board member at Northwest Community Hospital in Arlington Heights, and was

just a 45-minute drive into the suburbs. We hadn't been able to make it out there recently, but I smiled at the thought of seeing him at my graduation in a few days.

I also wanted his opinion on my career options, knowing he would understand it well from my perspective. He had gone into cardiology after seeing so many die

from heart attacks and heart disease. My pursuit had been simple; I would do it for my mom. Esme would have loved Bella, and it hurt that she would never know Bella.

I looked around our apartment at the home Bella and I had made. I could see from the décor just how much of us there really was here. My medical books were

strewn about, along with sheet music and DVDs. I could see in the paintings and furniture how Bella's taste made our apartment home. It was a little bit of both

of us blended together, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I made my way to the washroom and brushed my teeth before changing into pajamas. I watched

Bella sleeping in our bed from the door frame and smiled, knowing she was mine. I picked up the dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper before making my

way to her bedside.

* * *

I kneeled down next to her and pulled the covers up over her shoulder. I traced a stray hair along her face and back behind her neck and held it there. Bringing my

lips down to her forehead I gently pulled her to me and placed a firm kiss against her forehead. Esme did love her; that I knew. She was watching down on us and

I knew she would approve of Bella. I stood, leaving her to her peaceful slumber and glanced at the clock. It was only 9, and I knew she must have been exhausted.

I made my way back to the kitchen to grab a pop from the fridge, smiling at the lunch she had packed me. That and the hum of the washer told me she had been busy

at work while I lounged on the couch with my thoughts. I sighed, knowing I still needed to prepare a speech for graduation and figuring now was as good a time as any.

* * *

I tried to work on spacing a bit more, but everytime I tried to break up the parapraphs with two returns it would revert back to one after I saved. I am getting very

flippin aggravated with FF! As always leave me reviews! I know you people are reading! Even if you don't have anything to add let me know if I should keep using the

break lines. It's the only effective way I have found to break up the paragraphs, and if anyone else has someone suggestions I would love to hear them!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my beta PWTF and all the lovely ladies on the D/P thread! Congrats to my girl withoutthedark (Sarah, my name twin 3 ) on her den of sin entrance this evening, this is for you BB!

Disclaimer: Smeyer's characters not mine! I just make them do silly things!

* * *

EdwardPOV

Walking down the street as quickly as I could, I weaved through men in suits and women on cell phones.

One more street and I would be there. My lunch was only thirty minutes and I needed to meet with Alice before I had to make it back for rounds.

After making it through the door, I quickly looked around for Alice. Spotting me she waved me over, and I took a seat as she finished talking with her co-worker.

She walked over to me with a smile and leaned over the counter in front of me. "So what are we thinking, Edward?" "Nice, good quality, and beautiful; it has to be worthy of her. Nothing too big, you know Bella. She doesn't like anything too fancy. Something impressive though, so when other people see it they think, 'wow.'"

Alice nodded along with my ideas and held up a finger. Turning on her heels, she disappeared into another room.

She came back a few moments later with a small black pad and several different boxes. Laying the black velvet pad on the counter in front of me and set the boxes down on the counter next to it, she took each box; four total, and opened them all up facing me, two on one side of the pad and two on the other.

"This one here," she said, "is something I had specially ordered from Cartier, which would look very nice paired with this band right here, which is one of ours.

This ring over here is from our vintage collection and would look nice with the matching band, which is basically the same as the first band only with round cut diamonds instead of princess." Looking up at me, she gauged my understanding before continuing with a smile.

"I took the liberty of ordering the Cartier in a size 6, so it wouldn't need to be resized." She pulled up a stool so she was seated on the other side of the counter at my level.

"You see the scrollwork just under the solitaire?" I nodded that I did. "It gives a ring character, and Bella loves details like these.

You remember that bracelet I got her?" Nodding once again, remembering the bracelet Alice had given Bella for her college graduation. Bella loved the scrollwork on the bracelet, and it was similar to that of the ring, although the details on the ring seemed more subdued, almost soft - if a somewhat pointy diamond ring could be soft.

Smiling, I held the ring in my hand, imagining slipping it onto Bella's finger. I pulled the band out and placed it next to the engagement ring, comparing the two. The engagement ring was beautiful and I knew Bella would think it was too much.

Perhaps a simple platinum band to accompany it would better accent Bella's tastes. My face must have been screwed up in frustration because I looked up to see Alice sitting back down with several more boxes. Smiling, she opened them to show several plain platinum bands in varying widths.

I chose the thinnest and most fragile looking, knowing that anything bigger would become too bothersome with the engagement ring. Bella had small hands and I didn't want the rings to be burdensome on her fingers.

Alice clapped quietly to herself as she put away all the other boxes. Holding her hand out for the band, she wrote down the information on a card and she handed it to me. "This is what you need to know about the ring.

The two of you can come back together to do wedding rings later; let's get this one taken care of." Pointing towards the engagement ring I still had perched on my pointer finger. Standing and checking my phone I realized I only had ten minutes left before I had to bolt out the door and make it back to the hospital.

Alice walked back up to the counter and held out her hand for the ring; I handed it back to her, taking one last good look at it. "Do you want anything engraved on it?" My brow furrowed in concentration trying to come up with something epic that would be worthy of her engagement ring.

Alice headed towards the front of the store, and I followed her on my side of the counter, able to come up with only one idea for the engraving. It was short, sweet, and to the point - just like my Bella.

"Forever," I looked up, smiling at Alice. She looked at me for a moment before I repeated it, and I saw the recognition in her eyes. Pulling out a purchase ticket she entered my information for me, along with the engraving instructions.

It turned out she could have it to me Sunday afternoon, before I had to leave for graduation. Pulling out my wallet out, I slid the black American Express card out of its holder. Alice was giddy at the sight of it, as I was the only person she knew other than herself and her parents who had one.

Bella had refused when I had offered her one, an insulted look on her face at the very idea. Alice got out a calculator and punched in a few numbers. She entered the number into the cash register and then scanned a small card she slipped out of her pocket.

The number on the monitor went from an even 8900 down to just over 7000. Knowing she must have used her employee discount to knock almost two grand off the price of the ring I smiled at Alice and thanked her. God knows I didn't need the money; I had plenty. I would never miss it and was supremely happy that it was being used on Bella.

Alice completed the transaction and stapled the receipt to the order and said she would pick it up and bring it over for me so I didn't have to make the trip uptown again. The ring was beautiful, almost as much as Bella, but not quite.

She would love it and insist I tell her how much it cost, which I wouldn't. The amount of money I had spent with her whilst she was out of a job would have appalled her. What Bella didn't know was that she never had to work a day in her life.

My trust fund was more than just my trust fund now. It had grown exponentially when I had turned eighteen and invested in the stock market.

My savings had more than enough to cover Bella and I, and maybe some kids, for the rest of our lives; I didn't even have to work.

We both loved what we did, that's why we did it. We were some of the fortunate few that worked for the love of their career.

Bella thought she was working for the love of her career and to make rent. Knowing it would make her uncomfortable, I was nervous to share the truth with her.

It always did; she had come from modest beginnings and hated how I threw money around.

Making it back to the hospital with a few minutes to spare, I threw my white coat back on and grabbed a fresh cup of coffee before heading up to the second floor for rounds.

* * *

BellaPOV

Life didn't get better than this. It was the first warm day we had where it wasn't raining or muggy; it was hot, and the sun was shining. Having been unemployed for nearly two months now, I had updated my resume as best I could and had sent it out to everyone who would listen.

All the interviews I had been on seemed successful and I had a handful of second interviews, but never made it farther than that. Edward had begged me to relax and not stress out so much about finding a job.

By his mood as of late I had a feeling that he had made a decision as to where he would be practicing but had yet to share it with the rest of us.

Knowing that as a doctor he would make an insane amount of money, but I loved news writing and editing and even more, I loved feeling like I was contributing.

I had come to dub myself a desperate housewife, being neither desperate nor a housewife.

My head turned lazily to the right, taking in Rose lying in a lounge chair matching my own, clad only in her bikini. She had decided to use some of her saved up vacation days to slum it up and laze it down with me at our apartment.

Taking advantage of the first day she took me out for a day of shopping. Normally I would have complained, but I did need something nice to wear to Edward's graduation and dinner the following Sunday.

After three stores and lunch Rose and I had gone to Nordstrom's, our last hope. It was there that we had discovered the ruffled chiffon creation that I had chosen.

The dress puckered from the bottom of the v neckline and slanted diagonally to the side where it bunched and flared, with a small slit mid thigh. It was a simple black, and Rose picked out a simple pair of black peep toe pumps to go with it.

I had used the blue Visa Edward had given me when we moved in together; I had only used it twice since then and I called him before using it.

The dress and shoes together totaled over 600 and I had no idea of the balance on this account so I wanted to clear it with him first. The laugh he was trying to stifle was not lost on me as he told me not to worry about it and to go ahead and get it if I liked it.

It almost hurt as I put the receipt into my purse and took my wrapped purchases.

That was two days ago and now we were sitting out on the balcony off of mine and Edward's bedroom. It was shortly after lunch time and we had been out here for almost two hours, just sunning ourselves.

We had started out talking and had worked our way to a comfortable silence where I think both of us dozed off for a bit. The timer had woken us recently to remind us to reapply our sunscreen and turn.

In the privacy of my own balcony I was wearing the bikini that Alice had picked out two years prior. The suit was tiny and obscene, even more so with it stretched across my body.

I heard Rose turn before I heard her voice. "Bells do you want to go get something for lunch?" I nodded, knowing she could see me. "I want sushi. How 'bout you?" She laid there for a moment before nodding back, "yeah, sushi sounds good."

We got up and Rose threw on her cover up and I threw a sundress over my head. Bumming down the street, we poked in and out of different stores on our way to the restaurant.

Laughing together, we left the eclectic book store where the woman was trying to sell us on holistic healing. It was nearly four in the afternoon, and I looked over to find Rose dialing her phone.

Looking at me sheepishly, "what, I haven't talked to Em all day." She smiled and leaned up against a light pole while she waited for him to pick up. Her face screwed up in frustration as I'm sure he declined her invitation to join us.

Emmett did not like sushi and he made it known. Rolling her eyes as she agreed with him, "yeah sure, call Jasper too."

"He says sushi sucks and he's going to meet up with Edward to have some drinks and wings. I told him to invite Jasper. Hey, I wonder what Alice is doing? Anyway, he told us to call them when we're done eating Nemo and we'll all meet up at the bar later." Nodding, I pulled out my phone letting Rose know I would text Alice. We walked down to a bench and sat as I texted her and waited for her response.

_15 minutes and I'll meet you there!_

_3 A_

Rose laughed as the read Alice's response over my shoulder and we stood, started walking in the direction of the restaurant. We made it there in ten minutes and were waiting to be seated when Alice walked in.

Choosing to stand next to us, we chatted while we waited for a table. We were seated quickly and ordered our food. Alice gave us a rundown of her day; it sounded like they were slow and she had mostly sat in her office all day talking to Jasper and answering e-mails.

We told her about meeting up with the guys at the bar and she nodded along as we told her about our lazy day on the balcony. "Good Bells, you got some sun, just don't turn red now!" I pretended to kick her under the table and shook my head as she feigned pain and vowed her revenge.

Dinner went quickly, and as I finished my drink I looked between Alice and Rose and realized we didn't have nearly enough time together.

We were all so busy we hardly had time for this anymore and I only noticed it because my schedule had become alarmingly empty.

I made it a point to make more time for them in the future. These girls were my best friends and I loved them dearly.

* * *

A/N: So how is this layout looking? Does it flow well? Easy to read. I wasn't really digging all the page breaks either, so the only one I put in the story is in between viewpoints. I don't like chapters where the lines are very tight, I like it loose. Ok that's dirty. But you know? I hope you like, leave me some love!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my lovely beta PWTF!

Disclaimer: Smeyer owns Twilight!

* * *

EdwardPOV

Adjusting my tie in the mirror I took a comb to my crazy bronze hair, trying to tame it into something respectable - to no avail.

Bella's small hands grasped at my waist as her arms circled around my middle to give me a tight squeeze.

Looking down to her smiling face, she looked amazing in the dress she picked out, the black of the dress making her porcelain skin glow.

Giving up on my hair I headed back into the bedroom to put on my dress shoes.

Bella grabbed her purse and my cap and gown and headed out to the living room. Jasper and Alice had arrived an hour earlier, as everyone was meeting at our place.

She had slipped me the ring box, and it was burning a hole in my pants pocket.

Jasper, on his phone nodded in my direction as I joined them in the living; Bella was sitting on the couch with Alice.

The intercom buzzed, and I heard Carlisle's voice; I smiled and buzzed him up. Jasper came over to me and shook my hand.

_"We're all real proud of you, ya know?"_ I smiled and nodded.

_"I just got off the phone with Emmett and he was having trouble getting Rose out of the house on time. __He said to go ahead and go and they would meet us there."_ Poor Emmett. Rose was a handful, and I did not envy him.

I had it lucky with Bella; she was not high strung but was always beautiful no matter how much effort she put into her appearance.

Bella opened the door to reveal my father, donning a navy colored suit.

He kissed Bella on the cheek before greeting Alice with a warm hug and shaking Jasper's hand.

Turning to me he smiled, shaking my hand and pulling me in for a fatherly hug.

_"Okay guys, we'd better head out if we want to get down there on time."_ I looked around, meeting Bella's confused look.

_"Rose,"_ was all I said, and Bella smiled in understanding before gathering our things and herding us out the door.

Slowing my pace, I waited while she locked the door and hurried to catch up; Jasper was holding the elevator open for us.

When we got down to the convention center it was packed with med students: my peers for the last four years.

Turning to the group, I passed out their tickets, telling them where I would be seated and suggesting the best possible spot for them in the seats.

Bella handed me my cap and gown and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before I had to pull away and join the other students to line up.

Bella, my father, and our friends filed through the doors to their seats and I turned back to get in line.

Unfolding my gown, I put it on over my pants and shirt; my suit jacket was hanging neatly in the back of Jasper's car for this evening. I attached my tassel to my hat and situated it on my head.

It flopped off. Stupid hair; I tried it again.

If I don't move my head too much it should stay on my head. Reaching into my pocket, my hand brushed over the ring box as I felt for my speech.

Pulling it out, I looked it over, running the key points through my head. The music started, and I replaced it in my pocket as we began walking onto the floor of the convention center.

Off to my right and in my peripheral vision I could see my family and friends sitting.

Bella and Jasper pulled out their cameras and I watched as Carlisle and Alice pulled out video cameras.

Bella stood and made a large waving motion and my eyes followed her gaze and saw Rose and Emmett enter the building and after a moment spot Bella and start to make their way over.

They waved down to me as they reached their seats and I waved back, smiling as Emmett laughed at my own personal film crew.

Catching Bella's eye I gave her a warm smile which she caught on film with a blinding flash. She smiled apologetically before blowing me a kiss.

Pretending to catch it, I brought my attention forward to the speaker at the podium. The room went silent as speaker after speaker stood to talk about medical school and the Hippocratic Oath and what it meant to them as a doctor.

Soon enough they started calling us up, row by row in alphabetical order. I was first in the second line, so when the booming voice called

_"Dr. Edward Cullen,"_ I went up the three steps to the platform and crossed to shake the hand of my mentor, as well as several other distinguished individuals.

The last woman I came to smiled as she shook my hand, congratulated me, and handed me my diploma.

Coming to the stairs down the other side, I paused to pull my tassel to the other side of my hat while everyone snapped their photos.

Beaming back up at my family, earned kisses and pumped fists from them.

With the announcer already on the Ns I knew my time to speak would be coming soon and I pulled out my speech, I was earning my doctorate with honors and was therefore offered the opportunity to be a student speaker.

Roughly ten minutes later I was called up, and, palms sweating, I greeted all those in attendance. After speeding through the first half of my speech, I was nervous and not able to look out at the audience.

During a brief pause I could vaguely make out the chorus to _"who let the dogs out."_

Hearing laughter to my side I looked up to see Emmett holding his cell phone and dancing along in his seat.

I laughed to myself and smiled as I talked about my mother's journey through cancer and how it shaped and molded me into the man and doctor I had now become.

My speech wrapped up shortly after to a rousing standing ovation, and I noticed some in the audience were tearing up, including Carlisle.

One look at the girls showed me they were bawling and holding each other's hands. Bella gave me a watery smile and mouthed, _'I love you.'_

I smiled and said it back, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Exiting the stage I returned to my seat as we had one more speaker giving the closing.

Applause rang through the room as the announcer thanked everyone for coming and asked them to join him in congratulating the graduating class of 2008.

At that our hats were airborne, and I think I managed to catch my own. We filed out into the lobby to meet our families as I saw a small black haired little ball speeding towards me.

She collided and wrapped her arms around me, crying into my gown and telling me how proud they all were of me.

Bella looked on in amusement, her tears already drying and her beautiful smile lighting up her face. That smile was the smile that Bella reserved only for me.

That was the smile I would live my life for. The smile I would fight for.

Jasper clawed Alice off me and gathered her in his arms as I turned towards Bella. Confused when she did not come for me she nodded towards Carlisle as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, patting my back with the love only a father holds.

_"Your mother would be so proud of you today; she would have been sitting there holding Bella's hand, crying along with them. I am so lucky to have you as a son, and we are both very lucky to have these people in our lives."_ I nodded and hugged him back, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes at his words.

I gave Rose a small hug, and Emmett clapped me on the back before turning me and nudging me towards Bella.

She was in the same spot as I had left her moments before, the same smile on her face, and another tear running down her beautiful cheek.

I kissed it away and wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her shoulder and just taking in her scent and the feel of her body against mine.

Yes, I would fight for this feeling. Men since the beginning of time fought for this feeling, and I was no different.

Turning my head into her, I placed several small kisses on her temple and squeezed her tighter as she hugged me back.

Pulling away I kept her in my arms and looked into her eyes. Shining and sparkling with unshed tears, she leaned in to kiss my lips, her tongue gently grazing my bottom lip but going no farther.

She pulled back and smiled and pulled me towards the doors my family had walked out of just a moment ago.

The drive to Everest took longer than normal with all the congestion around the convention center. We rode with Alice and Jasper, not letting go of each other until we reached our destination.

I got out of the car and offered my hand to Bella, who took it and climbed out of the car gracefully.

Removing my gown I folded it, and placed it on the seat before closing the door and taking Bella's hand and leading her to the door of the restaurant.

I held it open for her as the host pulled it from my grasp with a smile and held it open for the rest of our party. Alice went to the podium.

_"Hale, party of 8."_ Bella's gaze left mine, looking around at our group, counting to herself.

Having seen Charlie before he did Charlie winked at me before he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"DAD!?" She squeaked and turned herself around before jumping into his arms and hugging him.

_"Hi Bells. You didn't think I would miss something as important as Edward's graduation, did you? He's practically family,"_ he winked to me over her shoulder.

_I had flown out there on a red eye one morning to be at the police station in Forks by the time Charlie got there. _

_To say he was surprised to see me was an understatement. He sat down and talked with me, and I told him of my intentions for Bella and asked his permission to marry her. _

_Charlie thanked me for coming to talk to him, agreed and gave us his blessing. "I know it's old fashioned now these days, but I still respect that you came to me. Thank you."_

Once I had the ring and a plan I had called him; knowing Bella would just be tickled to have both the men in her life here for this event and I knew Charlie wouldn't want to miss it.

Bella stood catching up with her father as the waitress came to take us to our table. Holding a chair out for Bella, she took it with a smile before turning back to her conversation with Charlie.

Looking over at Carlisle, he was beaming, knowing about both of the announcements that would be made tonight.

We took our menus and the table was silent for a few moments as we looked over the menu.

Emmett started humming along again and I looked up at him, conveying my thanks at diffusing my nerves by smiling and tipping my head in his direction. He laughed and returned his attention to the menu.

Carlisle ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon and gave the waitress his order. She went around the table and promised to return shortly with our champagne and glasses.

Carlisle cleared his throat and gave me a pointed look, and I figured now was as good a time as any.

As I tapped my spoon on my water glass to gain their attention, the waitress came back pouring glasses of champagne.

Everyone looked over to me and I stood up, the waitress smiled and left the bottle chilling off to the side of our table.

_"First, I just want to thank everyone for coming to be with me today; it means a lot to Carlisle and I to have you all in our lives. Secondly, I have an announcement to make. You all know my career has been somewhat up in the__ air, with offers coming in from all around the country."_

At this point I had everyone's attention, and Carlisle look like the cat that ate the canary and already knew what was coming. Bella was smiling, and the rest almost looked

worried. I was about to alleviate their fears.

_"I have decided, with some help from my father, that I can do more good elsewhere than I can at County General."_ Alice let out a whoosh and shot a worried look towards Bella, who returned it and then returned her attention

to me with a tentative smile, directing me to continue.

_"Because we love this city and those of you in it, I have decided to take the offer from the Oncology Department at Children's memorial. I start in three weeks. I have already met with the board and several colleagues and they all seem very eager to have me aboard. I really think I will enjoy it there."_

Carlisle raised his glass towards me, and everyone followed suit, as did I.

_"To Chicago,"_ _"To Chicago,"_ everyone repeated with a clinking of glasses. Charlie was the first to congratulate me on the new job, not having as much information as everyone else.

We spoke for a few minutes about the details as I watched Bella pretend to push Carlisle over for keeping it from her; he just shrugged and smiled in my direction.

Alice and Rose pulled Bella into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, their eyes filled with unshed tears.

The corner of my lip tugged down as I realized they probably thought I was going take Bella across the country and away from them.

I had made this decision for us, I could handle working with kids if it meant Bella was happy and we could be near our close knit family.

Bella came to sit back down next to me and took my hand in hers and trailed slow, wet kisses along my hand, sucking gently on each knuckle before squeezing my hand and bringing it to rest on my thigh underneath the table.

Slipping her hand out from mine she ran it absentmindedly along my knee.

Her hand worked it's up way up to my thigh. I looked over to see her discussing something with Jasper. Her hand was quickly making its way to the growing erection I had only inches from her fingers.

My breath caught in my throat and I choked on the water I was drinking as her pinky grazed over the tip so lightly I might have missed it. She smirked as Charlie slapped my back, trying to help me get it down.

When the waitress brought our food she removed her hand from my thigh. My steak looked amazing, and I was starving, having been too nervous to eat anything before graduation.

Everyone dug into their meals, and the waitress came around with another bottle of champagne to replace the one we had finished off.

Standing up once again, and clearing my throat, this time not needing the assistance of my spoon or water glass.

Once again they all looked over at me, Alice; a little glassy eyed because as a pixie-sized woman it did not take much alcohol for her to get buzzed.

_"I'd like to propose one more toast tonight if I may, to Bella,"_ I turned to her and smiled as a pink blush rose on her cheeks.

_"She is an amazing woman, and I do not know how she put up with my late nights and crazy hours. I would do anything for you, Bella. You know that, right?"_

She nodded, tilting her head to the side and gazing at me as if she could see the depths of my soul from her position in her chair. Pushing my chair to the side I took her hand as I knelt down on one knee.

_"Bella, the love I have for you is immeasurable, and I don't think I'll ever be able to fully portray just how deep that love goes. If you say you'll be mine forever, I will spend every day trying to show you just what you mean to me."_

With this I pulled the box out of my pocket and clicked it open and handed it to her. She looked down at me with wide teary eyes, with one hand over her trembling lips.

_"I promise to love you forever, ever single day of forever. Marry me?"_

* * *

A few points I want to cover

1. I had a generous offer from one of you to give me insight on the inner workings of Med School and the Residency process. As much as I appreciate the offer, I'm going to turn it down at this point ONLY because all that is already past and now he is starting as an Oncologist. However if said person also knows the inner workings of working at a hospital, or any of you for that matter, I would be interested in hearing about that.

2. Everyone seemed to like the last chapter with things more broken up. Do you like it broken up every sentence, or every few? I pretty much did it ever sentence this time, and I noticed that many authors start a new line when there is dialogue, so I tried that too. I got a lot of feedback from last chapter on the formatting and I really appreciate that. You guys are my fans and I love you all, and I want this to be as easy to read as possible.

3. Myself, along with Moon.witche (Author of Echoes of an Enigma) and Isabel0329 (Author to Dualism/Permission as well as several other stories) have teamed up to create the Dirty Talking Edward Contest, hot off the heels of Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest (and with her blessing). I urge you to subrcribe to the C2 /community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/ I also urge you to enter the contest! If you click on my profile you can read all about the contest, the rules, the categories and we are still working on getting same amazing prizes for the winners! If you would like to enter, please make sure you include the header provided in my profile when you post the story here. After it is posted, you can PM me the link to be added to the contest. We are now taking submissions!

Sorry for the long A/N! I love reviews and you know you love giving them ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks my my beta and boo, PWTF. 122 Hits for chapter 6 and only 3 reviews?! I think we can do better than that :)

* * *

BellaPOV

"I'd like to propose one more toast tonight if I may, to Bella," Blushing at his words, I wondered what he was playing at.

"She is an amazing woman, and I do not know how she put up with my late nights and crazy hours. I would do anything for you, Bella. You know that, right?"

I nodded, entranced by his piercing green eyes; I couldn't look away.

Though I wasn't cold, I felt a chill run through me and I could see all his love for me in his eyes; he pushed his chair away and knelt in front of me.

Oh god. Oh no, is he doing what I think he's doing? I think I'm sweating.

Why am I sweating this is supposed to be the most amazing moment in my life?

He's going to do it in front of every one here, isn't he? Oh god, what is Charlie going to think?

Smile, I need to smile. He's looking at me and he looks a little nervous. Calm down Bella, there you go Bella, finish your champagne.

"Bella, the love I have for you is immeasurable, and I don't think I'll ever be able to fully portray just how deep that love goes.

If you say you'll be mine forever, I will spend every day trying to show you just what you mean to me."

Ungh, good lord Edward. Me, pile of mush on the floor. Everyone is completely silent, and I want to turn around and peek at them.

What's he doing? Oh right, leave it to Edward to do it the right way. Charlie hasn't said anything yet; I bet Edward even asked his permission.

I could feel a tear, then another, slipping out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't tear my face away from Edward's beautiful crooked grin to close my eyes and wipe them away.

With the hand that wasn't holding my own, he clicked open the ring box and handed it to me.

The ring was absolutely gorgeous; I was breathless. It wasn't in a Tiffany's box, and that to me was a good sign. Still though, it looked so expensive.

Beautiful. Expensive. Uh, beautiful. Damn it Edward, you had to find something that was both expensive and something I loved.

He would win in the end, and I would wear the beautiful ring, because the thought of it leaving my sight at this point was painful.

So much much love and emotion and everything was wrapped up in this tiny little piece of metal. This ring was us, everything we were and everything we would be, and I let the tears fall freely.

I lifted my hand to my lips to keep them from trembling and to keep myself quiet while he finished.

"Will you make me the happiest man who ever lived and spend the rest of your life with me?"

My eyes searched his face; this was Edward, the boy and then the man of my dreams.

He proclaimed his love for me under a balloon arch at the age of seventeen and here we were at the age of twenty four and he was asking me to spend the rest of my life with him.

I had never even dated anyone else, let alone consider anyone else for marriage. Looking at him, the tears flowed freely and I let out a strangled little 'yes.'

"What was that Bella?" Alice said behind me.

"YES!" My hoarse voice nearly screamed it, attracting the attention and applause from the other diners.

He looked into my eyes as he pulled the ring out of the box, placed it on my left hand, and brought my hand to his lips and kissed the ring, his eyes never leaving mine.

Ripping my hands from his, I launched myself to the ground on my knees, meeting him at his level and throwing my arms around his neck.

He rubbed circles on my back and held me just as fiercely as I did him as I sobbed quietly into his neck.

Pulling my head from his wet collar I kissed my way up his cheek to his lips, pressing mine to him with much more pressure and passion than necessary with an audience.

It wasn't until I heard Rose and Alice's catcalls did I even think about removing my tongue from his mouth.

Several seconds and an uncomfortable clearing of the throat later, I pulled my face from his, his face wet with my tears and his eyes sparkling like I had never seen before. He leaned into my ear.

"Thank you Bella; you will never regret this." I held him tight to me as he pulled us up to standing and we were hugged and congratulated on our engagement.

Jasper and even Emmett hugged Edward after giving me kisses on the cheek and tight squeezes.

Rose clutched me to her and told me she loved me and was so excited for me, and Alice stood there with tears matching mine and pulled me in with unknown strength for a woman of her stature.

Wrapping her arms tight around my neck, I did the same; we rocked for a few minutes before she loosened her grip and leaned back. She brushed the stray hair out of my face and took my face in hers.

"I love you Belly, and I know you're going to let me help plan!" Enjoying my childhood nickname in good grace, I laughed as she kissed my forehead.

As soon as she let me go I was swept up in the strong arms I recognized as my father's. Hugging him back I thanked him.

He smiled sheepishly down at me; he was never any good at keeping secrets and I'm sure he was proud at being able to keep this one.

All the men fought over the bill and in the end Carlisle won, citing that it was his son that was graduating, so it was only right he foot the bill for his son's graduation celebration.

Charlie bid us farewell as he had to catch a flight back to Forks in the morning.

Before leaving he made us promise to come visit and let him know when the wedding was so he would make sure to take off the time needed to come back out.

Carlisle was the next to excuse himself, using his age as an excuse. Rose and Emmett excused themselves after offering their congratulations.

Rose flashed her phone at me to signal I was going to be calling her this evening, and I nodded as they left.

Jasper took their ticket to the coat check after a slap on the shoulder to Edward and a wink to me as Alice turned to me.

"Belly, you HAVE to call me tomorrow and we'll figure this all out. I know everything this will be perfect." She patted my cheek affectionately and literally skipped to the lobby of the restaurant, leaving Edward and I behind.

I turned to him and took his hand in mine as he brought our hands to his lips and kissed my hand.

"Since we're not far, I thought we'd just walk home?" He led me to the lobby where the host held the door open for us as we stepped out into the warm summer night.

People were out and about all around us and we took our time, walking hand in hand along the river down to our building.

It wasn't too far; I could see it from here. Edward slipped his arm around my waist, and as we walked he pulled me to him.

He picked me up and swung me so I was against the rail of the bridge, looking out on the river with his chest pressed up against my back.

As he moved my hair to one side I sighed contentedly and he began kissing down my neck. His hand trailed along my shoulder and down my arm to my waist, where he gripped me tightly and pushed his hips into my back.

Behind me, I could feel him getting hard and I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of his want against the light silky material of my dress.

In this moment I didn't want to wait, I just wanted him to slide into me, slick and wet and make me forget the world around me.

Whimpering loudly as he ground into my back again, I shoved myself back against him with such force that he had to take a step back.

His eyes were so dark with lust and I took his hand and jerked him forward, almost dragging him in the direction of our apartment.

With each step I tried to rub my thighs together to numb the ache in my core, but the friction only increased it.

The doorman saw us coming and, with a smile, opened the door for us. Edward all but ran ahead of me, punching the button to the elevator with enough force to break it.

I closed my eyes as the images ran through my head. My daydreams for the past seven years threatened to break my resolve. The elevator doors opened and I threw myself inside, Edward following me with a predatory stare.

It took an eternity to make it to our floor, but we made it without touching each other. Just looking; both us of naked in each other's eyes and fucking each other in our heads.

Edward unlocked the door to our apartment, and I followed, closing the door. Standing there I watched him as he removed his suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

He threw it to the side, leaving him in a t-shirt and slacks. My heels joined his discarded shoes near the closet. I walked towards him, and he closed the distance.

Eyes closed, he put his arms behind me, lifting up my dress and cupping my ass as he lifted me and turned, walking towards the bedroom.

Roughly, he tossed me onto the bed and I giggled as I bounced precariously close to the other side. A growl ripped from low in his throat as he watched me climb to the top of the bed, my dress riding up as I did.

Standing at the end of the bed he looked at me with his bedroom eyes for a moment before he pulled his t-shirt up over his head.

He unbuttoned his trousers and slid the zipper down torturously slowly. After he stepped out of the pants he came around to the side of the bed, motioning for me to move over.

Crawling onto to the bed, he hovered over me, and leaned down to kiss my shoulder where the strap of my dress had fallen.

I sat up and gave him access to the back as he lowered his hands down my dress, taking the zipper with it. He lifted the dress up over my head, revealing the strapless bra and matching panties I wore underneath.

Bringing his hands back down to the clasp he unhooked it and threw it across the room.

Pushing me back down against the pillows he kissed my lips and down my neck, alternating licks and nips all the way down to the valley between my breasts.

I moaned as he sucked in the skin before biting down lightly on it. His mouth moved to the left, kissing around my breast, swirling his tongue towards the inside, but never quite where I wanted it.

_Damn it Edward, a little to the left! Ungh, sweet fucking Jesus, right there. _

"Oh Edward, more. Suck it harder," he complied, moaning against my skin; the vibrations shot straight to my overheated core.

His hands shot down to my panties and he ripped them from my body. Slipping his fingers in between my folds, he flicked the small bundle of nerves.

"Oh God Edward, yes!" He grunted, and I felt him slip his cock out of his boxers and stroke it against my leg.

Shoving his hand aside I gripped it with my own and he groaned, and his teeth grazed my nipple roughly. Gently, I pushed him aside so he lay upon his back and with his cock in my hands, I increased my speed.

Watching him, watching me he gave me a look of equal parts love and lust. This is what I loved, the power I had with him in my hand and at my mercy.

The noises, the fucking noises he makes are enough to get me wet. The volume of his moans increased as did the wetness between my legs.

I reached a hand down to stroke myself and shuddered at the sensation; the hand gripping his solid erection slowed in response. He looked over at me, taking in my appearance.

Head tilted back, eyes closed, and mouth open. I was panting, and I had one hand buried deep in my cunt and one hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

A terrifying noise ripped from his throat and my eyes shot to his. His look I knew mirrored mine – needy, desperate, and lost.

I moved both my hands to his shoulders, balancing myself as I swung one leg over his hip and leaned down so I was straddling him.

"Bella?" Looking up at me from dark lashes he silently begged me for something, anything to relieve the ache that I knew we both felt.

"Just, I don't know. Don't move too much, we can make this work without you going in." I looked at him again, begging him to understand.

He nodded, and I reached down and stroked him again against my wetness. We had never been this far.

We had gone through the motions without clothes, and I was quite sure we could do it without clothes and without penetration.

With my him in my hand again I rubbed the tip of his hardness against my over stimulated nub a few times before I couldn't take anymore.

I folded him carefully between my lower lips so that he was perpendicular to my entrance. He slid easily through the moisture, groaning from the electric feel of skin on skin.

It was too much, and I didn't know if I could handle it. I was ready to cry out when he rocked against me, almost causing his path to slip.

"Try not to rock, let me do it and we should be okay." Nodding he closed his eyes, fists clenched against the pillow, trying not move.

My eyes slid shut involuntarily as I rocked back and forth slowly, savoring the sensation of his thick smooth skin running over my soft slick skin.

Increasing my speed, my hands were planted firmly against his chest to keep my balance. Edward had opened his eyes and met mine before falling on my breasts, bouncing with the force of my rocking.

Reaching out with both hands he palmed them, taking each nipple between his fingers and pinching as he squeezed and manipulated my breasts. My breath quickened.

This was better than anything I had ever felt; I felt moisture rush through my folds as my pace became erratic, my back arching.

When he lowered one hand down to pinch at the bundle of nerves when it came towards him with my forward thrust causing small mewling sounds.

I closed my eyes and three things happened at once. The pressure inside me broke like a dam; I felt myself get wetter as I slid across his length.

The room around me exploded in color as every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. Each flick of my clit and nipple ignited another snap and I knew I was screaming.

Somewhere in the middle of all this I felt the head of his penis slide just inside me and heard him scream, "fuck Bella, oh god yes! Oh fuck! Ungh!"

Coming out of my daze, I realized what was happening and sat up just as he came, letting it hit my thigh.

My eyes closed as I savored the feeling, knowing I couldn't wait much longer to have him inside me fully; I shuddered again just at the thought.

With a smile on my face I opened my eyes to meet Edward's tortured face. He looked down at me and looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

* * *

Ok, let's make a deal. If over the course of the weekend I get 10 reviews or more, I will post Chapter 8 right away :)

Also please visit my profile for a poll regarding what direction you would like to see Bella take after the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my beta and boo - PWTF. This is for my ladies, you know who you are :)

I loved reading all the reviews for the last chapter, and as promised I posted this quickly. I do apologize, because it would have been up sooner if not for the fact that I spent yesterday morning in the hospital.

If we can make it to 20 reviews this time (which I think we almost did on the last chapter, I will post 9 as well.

* * *

BellaPOV

Edward had been inconsolable that night, horrified that he had taken it too far.

It had taken several hours of coaxing on my part to convince him it was okay.

I was still a virgin, and anyways, it had all been my idea. I fell off course, and it felt amazing.

I smiled and told him it was dress rehearsal. His eyes softened, and he pulled me into his arms, accepting that it was truly okay with me.

The past week with Edward had been very enjoyable, spent sightseeing and visiting parts of the city we had yet to uncover.

He had two more weeks off before he started his new position, and it was mostly going to be spent planning the wedding.

We had come to a decision that night that we couldn't wait much longer, and that we could pull together a decent wedding in three months.

To say that Alice was scandalized was putting it mildly and I had spent a good three days trying to convince her I had not cashed in my v-card.

She finally believed me when I offered to let her personally check.

Rose and Alice were coming over that morning to go over more planning. I knew we had an appointment somewhere today, but for the life of me I couldn't remember.

I sighed as I walked past the coffee table which was covered in bridal magazines and folders, topped with a binder holding my copy of the plans.

Alice's binder was much larger since she was planning.

I made my way to the kitchen counter which held my own mess of newspapers, copies of my resumes, and a notepad with numbers and addresses scrawled across them.

Five - the number of interviews I had last week. Zero - the number of callbacks. I thought that most of the interviews had gone very well.

I had even taken Emmett's advice and made follow up calls, either to be told the position had been filled or that they had not yet completed the first round of interviews.

I was getting flustered, and there was no one I could really talk to about it.

Edward just thought it was cute when I got worked up and would remind me I didn't need to work.

I gathered up my courage and asked him just how much money he had.

"WE, my love, have a lot of money; if you're looking for a number I can talk to my accountant and have him compile everything into a summary for me."

I had just nodded dumbly, thinking it was not a good sign if he had to have someone else count it all out for him.

I had always known he had money, but ignorance was bliss when I didn't have to think about it.

He had given me a checkbook a few days ago when I mentioned that I needed to pay bills.

It was for his personal account, and he said he would also ask his accountant to add me to the account so I could use the checks while shopping.

I had never had the responsibility of going over all the bills before.

It was the same every month; he would take them all with the idea of paying them all, and I would pitch a fit.

He would pick one or two out of the batch and give them to me, and I would pay them.

I also always paid for the dry cleaning and grocery shopping, since my schedule allowed for a bit more time for errands.

I had since discovered why he usually gave me the two bills he did, because they were usually the cheapest.

Our rent, which already made me whimper at the thought, was always paid in full at the beginning of the year by Edward.

Our electric wasn't too bad: roughly a hundred dollars a month.

I was looking over our gas bill, which was only 35 for this month, and I compared it to other months.

This was June, so the only thing we really used the gas for right now was hot water. I knew we had gas heat, but I sat there staring at our Winter usage.

Our bill for January had been over three hundred dollars. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this bill paying stuff. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

Little did I know how much worse it was going to get.

I had grudgingly agreed to use one of the checks to pay my credit card, but only because I had gotten behind a month.

I paid off the balance, like I always did. The last one sat there on the table, glowing at me like a beacon.

It was an innocent little white envelope with the menacing American Express logo that looked about ready to jump off the envelope and bite my pretty white ass.

I wasn't an idiot; I knew the connection between this innocent white envelope and its evil black counterpart.

Alice's world revolved around one and Edward was constantly trying to give me one.

The black American express card, did it even have a limit? I wasn't sure and I didn't think I wanted to know the answer.

I picked up the envelope and fingered the sealed flap.

Knock it off Bella; it's an envelope for god's sake, it's not going to give you a paper cut and drain you of all your blood.

I pulled out the bill; it was only one page, and I thought that was a good sign until I unfolded it and began to read.

There were only a handful of charges from this month. A few dinners, a couple trips to the mall. Normal stuff.

We had to eat right? He also needed some new suits and scrubs for his new job soon. Okay, I could handle that.

I scanned to the bottom to find the total as I ripped a check from the book.

I almost dropped it as I read it again and again. The balance was over ten thousand dollars. I scanned the page again for what I had missed.

There it was in black non-descript lettering. Tiffany's. But, I looked down at my ring and again at the paper.

I knew the blue Tiffany box well after my time with Alice.

This came from a red box with no lettering. I set the bill down and looked around.

My measly little credit card had a one thousand dollar limit; it was nothing special.

It didn't mean much to pay it off completely, considering I hadn't even charged a third of it. I didn't know what to do.

Do I pay it off and not mention anything to Edward? I was fairly certain he wouldn't have wanted me to know how much the ring was for several reasons.

He knew how I would react, and I just didn't think it was normal protocol for me to know how much my engagement ring had cost.

I wrote the check out quickly, deciding to just pay off the balance and keep mum for now.

I set the sealed and stamped bills on the table by the door so I wouldn't miss them when I headed out later on.

I sat down on the couch amidst the sea of matrimony and pulled my laptop off the table and into my lap. I opened up the internet and googled little red ring box.

It came up with thousands of results, and almost every one of them referenced Cartier.

I googled Cartier and went to the images, and there on the screen were the most extravagant rings I had ever seen, some with the accompanying red box, matching my own.

I went to the Cartier website and browsed around, looking at various rings and pieces of jewelry.

It seemed to be the equivalent, if not greater, evil to Tiffany's. That didn't explain the Tiffany's purchase though. It all clicked. Alice.

Alice was the key. He must have gone to Alice and she had this for him. It was the only logical explanation for buying a Cartier ring from Tiffany's.

As if cued from backstage, my buzzer rang three time in short, impatient succession. Speak of the devil. I made my way over to the intercom.

"Hi Alice, come on up." I heard only a quiet squeal as she ran to the elevator and the clacking of Rose's high heels in the background before it cut off and I made way back to the couch.

Alice burst into the room; she had stopped knocking yesterday, realizing it only made me leave my spot from the couch to come let them in.

"Okay Bella, I hope you're ready! Grab your binder and let's go.

I'm in a no-parking zone and we have to be in David's Bridal in 20 minutes," she smiled, checking her watch.

"Alice, tell me how I lucked out with just a trip to a mass production warehouse instead of a tour of France and Italy?" Rose snickered and Alice turned to me, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Because Bella, my dear, you have only given me three months to work with. You do not get a one of a kind wedding dress in three months. You get a dress that thousands of other people are also going to wear this year."

Her lips relaxed into a sincere smile.

"And besides, it's on you, so no one else can even begin to compare to you, same dress or not."

She leaned back and closed her eyes, sighing. I looked over at Rose and we shared a knowing smile.

Alice was stressed, something that rarely ever happened.

We made it to the dress store with a few minutes to spare and a small stocky woman bearing a name tag reading Jessica came up to us and welcomed us, asking if we had an appointment.

Alice nodded, "Swan for ten A.M." Jessica nodded as she turned the pages of a large appointment book and crossed my name off in highlighter before showing us around the store.

Alice took charge of the situation.

"Bella, you and Rose go look through the racks and start picking dresses you like. I'm going to go with Jessica here and get all the information together." I nodded and walked to the first rack, browsing the sizes.

"Bella, over here; here are the size fours." I walked in the direction of her voice and started filing through dresses, taking one here or there that I found acceptable.

I looked down the aisle to find Rose already had both hands full and was talking to Alice as she handed the dresses over to Jessica to hang in a dressing room.

I took my selections down to meet them, thinking between me and Rose I had more than enough dresses to try on. We met Jessica at the dressing room, and she handed me two bags: one large and one small.

"Now the small bag is a strapless bustier, which works well with most dresses and will help you get a better feel for the fit of the dress. Your friend said you were a 34C," she looked, awaiting my confirmation. I nodded.

"Good, and this is a crinoline; you wear it as a slip underneath the dress, and it gives it a bit of oomph. Some of the styles you won't need it, and you'll know if you don't."

She smiled and paused, making sure I had soaked it all in.

"I'll be around here grabbing some random accessories for you to put on with them - shoes, veil, and such. If you need anything, have one of them," she motioned towards Rose and Alice who were listening in, "come and get me, and I'll get you what you need."

I nodded again, and she took her leave, Alice and Rose coming towards me and ready to get started.

"Okay Rose, you sort out the dresses and put them in order. Put the ones that don't need the crinoline last." Rose nodded, making her way towards the dresses hanging next to the room.

"In the room Bells," she motioned me forward, following me in and closing the door behind us.

"Now strip." She looked at me in mirror, holding back a laugh.

"Come on Bells, someone needs to get you in these contraptions," picking up the two bags off the chair.

I stripped down to my underwear, tossing my clothes onto the now vacant chair. Alice unhooked the bustier and lifted it over my head to my front.

"Hold the girls up Bella." I grasped my breasts in my hands as she pulled the bustier tight against me.

I let them fall into place in the cups and stood there looking at my reflection as she did the snaps up.

"Okay, now just slip this on, and I can snap it closed and we're ready to go."

I took the crinoline and slid one leg through it, then the other, and pulled it up so it slightly over-lapped the bustier.

She snapped it and slid out the door. I could hear her whispered argument with Rose and assumed Rose had won when she came in smiling with the first dress.

"We're going to take turns." I smiled at her in the mirror and turned to help her get the dress out of the bag. She unzipped it and bunched it up.

"This is will be easier over your head." I put my arms through it and she pulled it down and motioned for me to turn around.

She zipped it up and looked at my reflections for a moment. She put her hand to her hair and pulled the ponytail holder from it and bunched my hair together high on the top of my head in a messy bun.

"This will at least let you know what you hair might look like." I nodded, and she backed out of the door, pulling me with her.

I looked around, alarmed until I saw the small platform a few feet from me with a three way mirror in front of it.

I stepped up onto the pedestal and took a good look at myself as Jessica brought over veils for me to try and Rose and Alice slipped different shoes on my feet.

This continued for twenty-one more dresses until we finally had two piles going, one much larger than the other.

Nineteen dresses made up the no pile and three dresses made up the yes pile.

We went through those three again, and I stood there in the last one, a veil in my hair and shoes on my feet, and even a fake bouquet in my hands.

Alice and Rose were both slumped into chairs on either side of me while Jessica stood there, taking me in.

"Okay Bella, now what do you like about this dress?"

"Well, I like that it's strapless and fitted through the bodice." I studied my reflection in the mirror.

"The train is just the right length, and I like the scalloped lace hem in the front." I could see Alice coming apart at the seams.

I had given the same description about each of the three dresses now, but there was something about this one that was different than the others.

Maybe if I turned to the side, there! That's it!

"I like the gold detail, it makes me glow. I feel magical."

Alice squealed as she jumped from her chair, jumping up and down quickly in front of me. Rose stood too, circling me and nodding.

"It does make you glow, Bella." She smiled at me as she came to the front and stood with Jessica and Alice. Jessica came up behind me and removed the random veil we had been using.

"I think I have the perfect veil for this dress. I'll take this back and go look for it." She came back quickly with a simple white tulle veil with a thin gold cording around it.

She pinned it up in my hair and draped it along my back. It was fingertip length, not too long and not too short, just like the train of the dress.

They all clapped their approval and earned some praise from the other shoppers. Blushing, I stepped off of the pedestal and asked if I could get dressed again.

Alice joined me in the room again, helping me get my dress off and unsnapping and hooking the crinoline and bustier, leaving me to do the rest.

I hung the dress back up and zipped up the bag.

I dressed quickly and brought the dress out of the room with me. Jessica wasn't far and offered to take the dress for me.

"Would you like me to ring this up for you?" I nodded and she smiled.

"It doesn't look like it needs very many alterations, and then of course the bustle, which you can choose when you have your first fitting. We'll need to do it early next week if you want it ready in ten weeks. Why don't you go find your bridesmaids and pick out some shoes, too? I think they went over to look at the bridesmaids dresses."

I thanked her and headed over to the other area of the store. I didn't seem them looking through the bridesmaids rack so I headed over to the shoes.

I saw them both trying on several pairs of shoes, each of them holding matching gold dresses. Rose looked up and smiled at me and waved me over.

I fingered the fabric of the dress. It looked kind of like my dress and was made of the same soft material.

Alice looked over, two different shoes on her feet, "What do you think?" She asked, nodding in the direction of the dress I was examining.

"I like it. If you guys like them, those will work just fine and they're beautiful." We looked over shoes for a while and settled on a simple, strappy heel we would have dyed to match the gold in the dresses.

We made our way to the register, Rose and Alice purchasing their shoes and dresses first, and we made our first fitting appointment for the following Tuesday afternoon.

Both of the girls would go on their lunch and I would accompany them as my schedule was unfortunately free and clear.

It was my turn up to bat, and there behind us in several bags were my dress, bustier, and crinoline. I added my shoes to the queue and she began writing out a ticket.

I tried to do the math quickly in my head. This might be a problem.

"Okay Bella, the dress, with alterations, comes to 775, the bra and crinoline together are 150, the shoes are 55 and that brings the total to," she rang everything up on the register.

"1023, including tax." Of course, more than my credit limit afforded.

I looked up at Alice, who was smirking. She already knew the predicament I was in.

"Would it be possible Jessica, for Bella to pay for it when she came in for her first fitting? She seems to have brought the wrong credit card this morning."

I sputtered, looking from Alice to Jessica and then to Rose, who must have figured out what was going on.

Jessica looked for a moment, "Well, I think that would be alright since we're not doing any work on the dress till after then, and we can't dye the shoes until it's paid."

She bit her lip, "We're not really supposed to hold something that long," she said, looking back at the items on the rack. She turned back to us, her decision made.

She smiled at me, "Of course it's fine; you can pay for it Tuesday, and it's not a problem."

I nodded and thanked her profusely. Alice and Rose took their purchases and led me out of the store.

I felt completely humiliated, and I knew what I would have to do when Edward got home later on.

* * *

You know what to do bbs!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As always a big thank you and lots of love to my beta and boo PWTF and to my ladies on the d/p thread who encouraged me to get my write on 3

Things I own: my beloved 37 inch lcd hi def tv, two cars from the 90's and a ridiculous amount of Backyardigans toys

Things I don't own: Twilight or any cheesecake, both sadly.

* * *

EdwardPOV

Unlocking the door to the apartment I was met with silence.

I knew the girls would be out today, but I wasn't definite on what their timeline was.

Flipping through the mail on the hall table only to find that it was the outgoing.

Bella must have forgotten to take it down with her when she left.

Turning toward the door I walked to the elevator to go back downstairs to drop the mail in the outgoing slot.

I walked over to our box and turned my key, removing our mail. Junk, junk, flyer, coupons, ooh a new Chinese takeout menu.

Maybe I would surprise Bella with some takeout tonight.

American Express.

I had just gotten the bill so I smiled as I knew what this had to be.

Opening it up, I read the letter congratulating Bella on being the new owner of an American Express black card.

She had refused my offers for months now, but she was becoming my wife. She had to take it, even if she didn't use it.

I took the mail and headed back up to the apartment, setting it onto the table but slipping the envelope from American Express into my pocket.

This sweet, little, amazing envelope would make me very happy.

Gliding through the apartment, stopping only at the refrigerator to grab a pop.

Bending to the floor, I picked the DVDs up and popped the door open, placing them all back in their little alphabetical homes.

My fingers curled under the tab and I cracked open my pop and laid across the floor, my head meeting the glass window and my eyes peering down at the street, watching the millions of people that went by everyday.

That's what I loved most about this view, there was always something happening.

We could be asleep on the couch but our window was proof of the fact that though we were in our own little world, the outside was still going, never ceasing despite our attempts to draw those moments out as long as we could.

Sighing, I rolled over on my side before hoisting myself back up.

I smiled at the smattering of magazines covering the coffee table.

Alice's doing I knew, but I also knew that Bella was getting really excited about the thought of a wedding.

After setting my pop on the dresser, I closed the drawers that had been hastily left open in both our attempts to get out of the house so we could get back all the sooner.

Making the bed, I fluffed the pillows before stepping into the bathroom.

The overflowing hamper caught my eyes and I dragged the hamper out of the bathroom and through the living room over to the washer.

I started the washer, and after adding the soap, I tossed the clothes in.

Tossing the basket onto the floor, I walked back to the bedroom, grabbing my pop and the remote off of the dresser before making my way to the bed.

Kicking my shoes off, I set my pop down next to the framed picture I had of Bella before flopping onto the bed.

I clicked the TV on and put on SportsCenter to catch up on the weekly highlights.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, it was dark in the bedroom, the television was off, and there was a small blanket thrown over me.

I could smell warm garlic bread outside the room and the smell brought me out, startled to find we had company.

They all looked up and laughed at my bewildered look and just rolled out of bed hairstyle.

Jasper and Emmett were on the couch, Wii controllers in hand, playing Super Smash Brothers.

Alice was setting the table and Rose was in the kitchen making what looked like a salad, while Bella was at the stove, stirring something I couldn't see.

I made my way through the living room, greeting everyone as I went.

Walking up behind Bella I wrapped my arms around her waist to find her stirring her world famous spaghetti sauce.

She jumped at the intrusion but turned her head and smiled as I placed a lone kiss on her neck.

"Sorry I didn't wake you, you just looked so peaceful."

I kissed her neck again, letting her know I didn't mind waking to the smell of her amazing cooking.

"I had grand plans of ordering you Chinese food tonight m'lady, and I think you might have one upped me here."

She laughed, "Well I'm sorry I missed out, we'll have to do that another night. I had the taste for Italian, and you just don't make a small batch of spaghetti."

Agreeing I asked what I could do to help. Rose turned to me, "Actually Edward, if you could get out the dressings, butter, and parmesan cheese, everything's ready."

I ducked my head into the fridge and retrieved the items, carrying them to the table.

Alice smiled at me as she walked over to the couch to let the guys know it was ready.

After I sat down at the table I loaded my plate with salad, spaghetti, and breadsticks.

Looking over at her, I winked at Bella as I took my first bite; it was amazing, as always.

"This is really good girls," I nodded my agreement with Jasper's comment as did Emmett, whose mouth was much too full for a verbal reply.

Rose smiled, "Obviously Bella made the spaghetti, I made the salad, and Alice made the breadsticks."

I nodded, nearly choking on a tomato as I watched Bella's lips wrap tightly around a breadstick.

She looked up at me in alarm, realization dawning on her face, and I could feel the blush radiating from my face as I looked away.

Luckily, she didn't do it again during dinner and for that I was both disappointed and glad.

We had been very cautious around each other since the night we got engaged.

It had been mutual when we both decided that it would be a good idea to abstain from anything that would, uh, get us into another sticky situation.

Unfortunately that meant very little had transpired between us and it was starting to get to me.

I was jerking off at an alarming rate and Bella seemed cool and collected all the time.

We had agreed that removal of very many clothes wouldn't be a good idea.

There was also almost no groping.

If there was it was above the waist and over the clothes.

For the life of me, I don't know how she kept it together; I was going crazy both inside and out.

Maybe she didn't want me as much as I wanted her, I was starting to worry that maybe it was one sided and that scared me.

I had always been the one to push the envelope and she was always the one to call it off when it got too intense.

Just for once I'd like to make her fall apart and beg for more. Just once.

As I shook myself from my thoughts Bella and Alice were clearing things from the table.

Taking the stack of plates from Bella I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You ladies cooked. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett will help me clean, won't you guys?"

Sending a pointed look their way I was met with groaning, then concession as they joined me in clearing away the remnants of our dinner.

Emmett put everything away and wrapped the dishes up and placed them in the fridge.

I took the dinner plates, silverware, and glasses and washed them, Jasper drying.

We had it done in about twenty minutes, and Emmett suggested to

Rose with a wink that they take their departure.

Their evenings always ended earlier than ours because they were still living in two separate apartments.

Rose rolled her eyes at him but still said her goodbyes to the girls before giving us a small wave and following Emmett out the door.

Jasper and Alice stayed long enough for Alice to pull Bella into the hallway and have a hushed argument.

I looked over at Jasper with an eyebrow raised and he just shrugged.

Alice stormed back into the room and grabbed Jasper, and with one more look at Bella she bid us goodnight and we were left all alone in the living room.

Tired though I had just woken not long before and nervous over the impending conversation I walked over to the couch and Bella followed; I felt the envelope fold in my pocket as I sat down and stretched my legs out.

Bella sat between them, facing me, with almost a scared look on her face.

I wonder what was bothering her.

I better do this soon, or I'll lose my nerve.

"Bella, we need to talk," our faces mirroring each other as we broke out laughing as we realized we had spoken the same sentiment at the same time.

She looked at me, looking easier than a moment before.

"Go ahead, you go first," she motioned with her hand for me to continue.

Nervously, I ran my fingers through my hair before reaching into my pocket and pulling out the envelope.

She glanced down at it and back up at me, questions in her eyes.

"Bella, I know you've been refusing this, but you're going to be my wife. I need you to have this, so please don't argue with me."

I slipped the envelope into her hand and she turned it over, examining the address label.

Anger flickered across her face so quickly I might have missed it, and I cringed.

She opened it and unfolded the paper, revealing the brand new black American Express card.

Confusion was written all over her face as she ran her fingers over the name.

Edward M Cullen.

She looked up at me.

"I had them just issue another card for now; it's my name on it but you are an authorized signer, you just have to sign the back. I thought I would order you a new one after you change your name."

She nodded, taking her eyes from mine before looking down at the card again, running her fingers over the smooth black plastic.

I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. She tightened her fingers upon the card and looked at me through her lashes.

"How did you know?"

* * *

I have been a naughty little author because I have not put notes in my chapters about this so I will tell you now.For several chapters, there have been places where the girls have bought/worn dresses for occasions and asked meif I had any particular dress in mind. The answer is yes I do, if you go to my profile, you will several links for dresses from various chapters. It didn't even occur to me at time to put a little note in the story for you to check out my profile to see the dresses, so I am sorry. Check those out, I hope you enjoy them!

I hope you are all voting in the poll for this story which can be found on my profile. I will leave it up until the day I post chapter 12. Again I just want to pimp out the Dirty Talking Edward Contest, it is only running for another 10 days so please if you are interested get those stories submitted to us. Voting will start on the 25th. You can visit my profile for all the information.

Also, I know last chapter was kind of slow and so is this one, and is short. That being said, I know how many of you are on favorites and alerts, so please if you are here reading this story please leave me some feedback. I love to hear that you love it, hate and why I even love to hear that you can't for another update. It makes me happy and makes me want to give you all the chapters I have written up already.


	10. Chapter 10

As always thanks to my beautiful beta and boo PWTF for all her hard work. She has a new story called "Gold comes in many forms" here on FF so I recommend you check it out. Also Manyafandom has a little ditty called Pretty Woman and Jaegermeister, which has the best threesome I have ever seen in it. That is also up here and both can be found in my favorites. Read them, live them and love them darlings.

Things I own: An obscene amount of dvds, lots of Old Navy clothes and soon to be fuck me heels.

Things I do NOT own: Twilight

* * *

EdwardPov

I looked at her with my brows knit in confusion.

"How did I know what?"

She let out a small laugh, shaking her head from side to side.

"When I went to pay for my things at the dress store, it was over a thousand dollars. I had to tell them I would pay for it next week because the limit on my card is only a thousand."

She looked up at me embarrassed, and I took her cheek in my hand, stroking it gently with my thumb.

Never having seen my Bella so embarrassed, I held back a smile at the fact that she wasn't fighting with me about taking the card.

"Well now you can go back there and pay for it, and it's not even an issue. Use it for anything you want."

I smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple.

"What did you need to say Bella?"

She looked up at me and burst into laughter.

She rolled back onto the couch out of my grasp and onto her back.

I followed her, holding my weight on my elbows as I leaned into her face.

It was turning red and had what looked like tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I," with a look at the concern on my face her laughter renewed.

"I was going to ask if maybe, I could use this," she held the offending card in her hands.

I smiled and took the card from her, placing it on the table to the side of us and leaned down to kiss the tears off her cheeks.

They were warm and salty, and I followed their trail down her face to her mouth where I leaned in and took her smooth pinks lips into my own and kissed her, taking her bottom lip between my own and sucking.

Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulled me to her, causing my body weight to press against her, and she moaned at the dual sensation of our contact and me tugging on her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth, granting my tongue entrance and I slid my tongue in slowly, grazing her teeth before meeting her own tongue as they battled for dominance in her mouth.

Her small hands left my neck, working their way down my back, kneading the skin on the way down, and my muscles reacted involuntarily, spastic at her touch.

The way her fingers ran over my heated flesh caused electrical impulses which shot directly to my rapidly growing groin, which was involuntarily grinding into her hot wet core.

I could feel the heat radiating from her as her lips left mine and made for the spot on my neck just under my earlobe.

My grinding became more insistent and I could hear her whimpering and panting for more.

I closed my eyes and all I saw was Bella underneath me, naked and writhing and begging me to go faster, harder, anything.

Complying with naked Bella, my eyes snapped open to find clothed Bella gripping my ass with more force than I thought she had, pulling on me and pushing me harder into her core.

Her eyes closed and her mouth popped open, and I looked down at her, and saw her hardened nipples straining through the thin material of her tank top.

She looked so fucking hot and about to come; I wanted to push her over the edge.

I put the brunt of my weight on my left elbow and with my right, I ripped the tank top and bra down and pinched her nipple, bringing it to my mouth and biting down.

She screamed in pleasure or pain; I wasn't sure which.

I could feel her juice soak through her panties and jeans and she threw her hips up against mine which caused me to lose control, and after another thrust I shot my load, and we laid there still panting and slightly sweating as I could the results of our climaxes mixing together on our clothes.

She looked up at me with a weak smile, "maybe I should take the couch tonight?"

We had taken to sleeping separately, because the closer it got to the wedding the harder it was to behave.

It was like every move she made was ten times more sexual than it was two years ago.

That, coupled with our new boundaries, had made things interesting.

This had been more than I meant to do, but she had gone along with it and of course once I had Bella's stamp of approval, there was no stopping me.

Ever since that night, naked Bella appeared in my head.

Bella could be standing at the washer and dryer fully clothed and spraying stains before washing them, and all I would see is naked Bella sitting on the dryer and enjoying the ride.

I had taken up residence on the couch and left her the bedroom. She always offered to switch, but I just couldn't have Bella sleeping on the couch. It just seemed wrong to me.

Besides, she was a violent sleeper and would likely roll of the couch, crash through the window and plummet to her death in the middle of the night.

Me, well I didn't toss and turn much, and I don't need whole lot of room to jack off, so the couch suited me perfectly.

Jack off I did, usually multiple times a day.

I had no idea what I was going to do once I didn't have my entire day to myself.

Ironically, I could see myself being the horny guy in the on-call room, but instead of having a naughty nurse I would have my hand and naked Bella in my head telling me what she wanted me to do to her.

I lifted myself up and off of her, leaning back into the arm of the couch and controlling my breathing.

She tucked her self back into her bra and tank top and stood up, looking over at me.

She leaned down to kiss my sweaty forehead, "I love you."

I stood, wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her into a hug, my lips in her hair.

"Love you too."

I followed her into the bedroom, grabbing my pajama pants as she finished folding the clothes in the basket next to the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella, sleep well."

Stealing another kiss from her cheek, I made my way to the bathroom to change before making up my makeshift bed on the couch.

I watched her in the dark as she walked through the living room to return the laundry basket to its spot on top of the dryer.

On her way back I could make out that she had already changed into her pajamas - a long lean wife beater with lacy, cheeky panties.

I couldn't quite make out the color other than the fact that they were light, maybe white or a light pink.

She went back into the bedroom, and the light from the lamp clicked off and the light that was pouring into the hall was no more.

I laid there, my head tilted to the side, looking out the window.

Even in the dark of night it was never truly dark in the city.

There was always at least one street lamp on somewhere.

I never noticed the difference at night, because before this I had always slept in our room.

Our room had the same windows, but we had curtains in there that almost always stayed closed.

It gave us the illusion of privacy, even if it was midday and no one was home, it felt weird to just leave them open and give the world a view of our most intimate place, so we kept them closed.

I put my arm behind my head, propping it up, and rubbed my other hand up and down my chest.

After everyone had left, had caught myself staring at Bella.

She had a wet rag in one hand and was slightly bent over the dining room table, wiping it down after dinner.

I was walking from the kitchen to the bathroom and had stopped to stare at her bent over the table with her tits jiggling around as she scrubbed sauce off the table.

It took everything I had not to walk up behind her and grab her hips and pull them into the erection she had caused.

Before she looked up, I had booked it to the bathroom and locked the door with every intention of releasing the tension when I heard her go into the bedroom, looking for something.

I ceased the pace of my hand and sat there for a good ten minutes, willing it to go away.

It finally did, and I had sat down on the couch with Bella, as ready as I would ever be for the discussion about the card.

It went better than I thought it would. I reached my hand down to my pajama pants, pulling the tie out and slipping them down over my engorged erection.

Times were getting desperate and I didn't know how much longer I could wait before I just took her in the most violent and delicious way possible.

I very much wanted our first time to be special and loving, but at this rate all I wanted to do was fuck her.

I couldn't ever let her see this side of me; she would be disgusted at the ways I wanted to take her.

My sweet innocent Bella didn't think these things about me, I'm sure.

If she did, I knew she wouldn't be able to walk around so fucking cool and collected all the time.

My hand slipped down to my hardness, and I circled my thumb and forefinger around the base, gripping tightly.

I pumped in my hand slowly, thinking about Bella bent over the table and her hips swirling in time to the arm wielding the rag.

_I came up behind her and her hips stopped their gyrating as I took them in my hands._

_Her body always felt so fucking good, always fit into mine like she was made for me._

_I slipped my hands to the front of her jeans and undid the button before sliding the zipper down._

_I slid the jeans over her hips and down to her feet where she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side._

_I ran my hands up her legs, to her thighs, and finally back to her hips and my breath hitched as I realized she wasn't wearing any panties._

_My nasty little Bella was a bad girl._

_She looked back at me with a smirk as I undid my belt and jeans, letting them fall to the floor as well._

_I took my cock in my hand and slid it along her crack and shoved it roughly into her entrance._

_She cried out and the dish rag fell from her hands as she gripped onto the table, trying to steady herself against the force of my thrusts._

_She pulled her tank top up over head, and I leaned my head down against her back and ripped open the clasp of her bra with my fucking teeth._

_I could taste her skin as my teeth grazed her back, and she tastes so fucking delicious I don't even know how to describe it._

_She smells like sweet cream and flowers mixed with the smell of hot fucking sex._

_I pushed her down against the table, watching her breasts press against the hard word._

_She moaned and whimpered incoherently as her sensitive nipples rubbed against the rough wood._

_Her whimpering met my ears and went directly to my cock, which was pounding her pussy as hard as I could with her bent over a table._

_Her tight wet heat pulled me back in after every thrust, and I could feel my balls tighten and know I'm close, too close._

_I wanted her to come first, so I straightened my back so I was parallel with her legs._

_I slow my pace but increase the power of my thrusts._

_With one hand on her back, guiding her to me, I used the other to smack her soft, creamy ass._

_Hard. My hand slid up her smooth back, a thin layer of sweat helping it glide up to her hair._

_I bunched it up in my hands and pulled._

_My other hand kept smacking her ass repeatedly until all I could hear from her was grunting as she took each of my thrusts and gave it back as she pushed her ass back up against my cock._

_Fucking amazing, she felt fucking amazing. "Fuck ungh, I'm coming," she didn't need to tell me. I sped up my thrusting and felt her walls clamp down on me tightly._

_Tighter than fucking ever, I couldn't hold off my release, and with another thrust I slammed into her and spilled my spunk deep in her tight cunt._

_Fucking amazing. I can't ever get enough of her._

My hand loosened its grip on her hair and the image dissolved as I looked down at my cock, groaning as the cum flew all over my pajama pants and my hand.

Fucking hell, fucking wedding can't come soon enough.

Growling in aggravation, I stood carefully, making my way to the kitchen for a paper towel.

I wiped my hands off before removing my pajama pants, leaving me still at full attention and in my boxers in the kitchen.

Tossing the pants into the washer, I made my way back to the couch, laying my head on the pillow, finally capable of sleep.

I pulled the small blanket up over me, not for warmth but more so I had something covering me, making me less vulnerable.

As I drifted off to Bella talking in her sleep and moaning. Well at least if she was getting some in her dreams then one of us would be happy.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day and because yesterday I got the highest hit count EVER at a little over 400. So in celebration of said achievement, I have given you chapter 10. Read it and let me know what you think bbs. As always reviews make my day. For the number of hits I'm getting I would love to see more reviews.

As always check out my profile for the Dirty Talking Edward Contest, A poll for this story and links to pictures for the story. Never fear my bbs the next chapter is the wedding :)

That being said, I am not sure what direction this story will take. It popped into my head as a one-shot and grew to something more but was never mean to last past the wedding night. I am still playing around with ideas. There will be AT LEAST 3 more chapters, the wedding, wedding night and epilogue if I decide to take it that route.

The more reviews I get the sooner you get the wedding, so let's go :)


	11. Chapter 11

Alright bbs, this is what you have been begging for 10 chapters. Or is it?

Thanks as always to my beautiful beta and Boo: Pwtf and all my lovely ladies on the D/P thread.

Things I own: obscene amounts of diet coke, too many parted computer and a brand new twilight tshirt

Things I do not own: Twilight

* * *

**BellaPOV**

The dress fit just fine; I had been told that time and time again by Alice, Rose, and the woman who did the alterations.

It was beyond me then, at this moment, why I felt like I was suffocating.

The dress was choking me, and I wasn't going to make it out alive.

My eyes were squeezed shut as I heard a flurry of activity around me.

Numerous emotions were playing out in my head, all vying for dominance.

Fear, anxiety, happiness, excitement, and sadness.

Fear, I think, is a normal emotion for one to fear when they are about to walk down the aisle.

Anxiety, as well, if you are one very ungraceful and uncoordinated Bella Swan.

The happiness and excitement were easily explained.

That what was every bride felt, right?

Elation at the thought of her love in the very next room, awaiting her presence.

Sadness was something that I was sure not all brides felt.

Sadness in the fact that last night at our rehearsal dinner, Edward gave me a wedding gift.

It was a pair of diamond earrings and a matching necklace that his mother had worn on her wedding day.

Carlisle gave it to Edward, saying Esme had always intended to pass it down, and that it was her way of being with us today.

A tear had slipped down Edward's cheek as I held my hair up for him to clasp the necklace around my neck.

It was beautiful, and I teared up as well, feeling the love from both Edward and his father and over the fact that Edward would not get to share this experience with his mother.

The past few months had been extremely stressful, trying to throw the wedding together.

Edward had started his new job at the hospital and so far, despite the sadness it brought, he enjoyed it.

Knowing he made a difference in the life of the children and their families meant everything to him.

Not so subtly had he suggested I come around during the day and help out.

The job search, if possible, had slowed to a crawl.

Resumes were still being sent out, but no one was even calling anymore.

Edward had made me promise the two weeks leading up to the wedding that I would put it on hold for now until after we returned from our honeymoon.

Reluctantly, I had agreed.

Not wanting to drag it out any longer, I knew rationally that I would not be able to handle looking for a job and getting to crunch time for the wedding at the same time.

Last night, our small group gathered once again at Everest for our intimate rehearsal dinner.

Alice felt it only appropriate to return to the place that set this whole series of events into motion, and it was this night that I finally relaxed.

Looking around at all our friends and family, I knew getting married tomorrow was the right thing and the beginning of an even more amazing life than we already had.

Alice and Rose had been my lifesavers more times than not, and they had pulled me from my murky depths when I went into an almost constant sticker shock coma.

The black Am Ex card Edward gave me was practically smoking as Alice and Rose wielded the weapon for me, as I was not strong enough most times.

I was getting better, and for that they were all glad. I could now hold the card, look at it and smile.

Purchasing things with it myself? That we were still working on.

Though the rehearsal dinner was fairly intimate, there were still a few people who I had been introduced to.

One particular gentleman had Edward cringing as he made his way around the table to greet us, a large envelope in one hand and the other shaking our hands and offering congratulations.

Edward introduced him to me as his accountant and I smiled and introduced myself. Mr. Reinwright, as he was called, spoke to Edward a few more minutes before slipping him the envelope and shaking his hand and making his departure.

Raising my eyebrow in his direction, he smirked and mouthed 'later' to me and I nodded, turning back to Alice explaining the inner workings of the fashion industry to my poor, unknowing dad.

After dinner had been served, Edward slipped into the chair to my right and pulled the envelope out of his pocket.

_"This is the summary of my account holdings I asked Mr. Reinwright to gather for me, to get an idea of exactly how much money I have tied up in accounts, stocks, and assets."_

Edward looked over at me judging my breathing.

_"Just take it, and when you want to know, just open it and look it over okay?"_

_"Edward, I'll just look at it now,"_ a frown marred his perfect face, but he nodded curtly as I tore my finger under the flap of the envelope.

I pulled out the multi page summary and looked it over carefully.

Okay, he has quite a lot of money tied up stocks.

Wow these are some big companies.

Most of them were medical companies, which would only make sense.

Scouring to the bottom of the page I continued on, listing more stocks, and how many shares he held.

At the bottom of the third page there were calculations, and a sum of all his stock investments.

Oh my dear lord.

Wow.

I don't think I've ever seen the number before in my life.

Turn the page Bella, just turn the page.

Accounts, he doesn't have very many.

He wasn't lying when he said he had enough to spare in his trust fund account.

A savings account – he has a separate savings account?

Oh holy.

That's probably why.

At this point I was near hyperventilating, my breathing coming in and out in small gasps.

Turning to the last page, assets; his Volvo was listed as was his Vanquish, which he kept in storage and rarely ever drove.

Apparently he owns a house on Martha's Vineyard; I think I remember him mentioning something about that.

It was in Esme's family, and I think she left it in his name when she passed.

My eyes made the terrifying error of jumping down to the bottom of the page where Mr. Reinwright seemed to have tallied up all these totals.

There it was in innocent looking black print on the bottom of the page.

That little black spot at the bottom that told me just how much money Edward really had.

How much money…I really had.

Edward always insisted it would be mine someday too.

I just didn't think it would ever be this much money; I imagine the number was so long that it could only be expressed with words.

Looking up at Edward, his face was a mirror image of the terror I was sure to be exhibiting.

_"5.3 million dollars?"_

My voice was nothing but a squeak as I looked up at him, begging with my eyes for it to be some sort of terrible typo.

When he didn't deny it, I felt all the air leave my lungs.

The room started spinning and the lights in the room faded as my mind become blissfully clear.

Edward said I had a smile on my face as my eyes slid back and I passed out in his arms, right there in my chair in the middle of Everest.

I tried to hold back a blush as I thought how they fussed over me last night after I came to.

Prying one eye open to observe the scene, the room had gone strangely silent.

Alice had left the room – that was why.

Slightly alarmed and starting to panic, I heard Charlie's voicing mixing with Alice's as I heard them getting louder down the hall.

Charlie's voice at this point could only mean one thing.

It's time, or it was almost time.

Looking around for a means of escape, I could find none.

Edward had thought it was sweet and endearing when I had passed out last night after finding out how much money he…we had; I was mortified.

It was the last image of myself I left Edward with last night as Alice swept me away to her place for a night of ice cream, facial masks, and a good night's sleep.

Charlie came through the door before Alice, and he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead before leaning back to take me in.

_"You are absolutely beautiful, Bella. My baby girl is all grown up."_

He coughed gruffly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice and face, but I didn't miss the unshed tears in his eyes as he turned away.

_"We need to head downstairs Belly; we're going to start in a few minutes."_

With a tight hug, Alice handed me my bouquet and led me out of the room.

Rose met us at the stairs and held my hand, helping me navigate the steps in my heels while Alice held the train out of harm's way.

Charlie followed us down, dutifully clutching our three bouquets in his hands.

At the bottom of the stairs, we situated our bouquets and the chords of the piano were Rose's cue as she made her way down the aisle slowly and gracefully, taking her place to the left and smiling over at the boys who were awaiting our arrival.

Alice turned to me, a tear rolling down her cheek.

_"Wait until I'm in place with Rose, the music will end, and then your song will start. On the first upswing of the melody is when you and Charlie step out."_

She turned on her heel and took her turn down the aisle, just as lovely and graceful as Rose had a moment before.

Luckily I had Charlie to keep me from falling down.

As Alice joined Rose, the music ended and moved into the soft lulls of Pachelbel's Canon in D, Charlie and I stepped up to the large double doors leading to the main deck of the chartered cruise ship.

The soft patterns of the music played in time to my delicate footfalls, Charlie next to me and keeping pace.

It wasn't until halfway down the aisle that I looked around the room, taking in the hundred or so people we had invited to the small event and smiled around at the familiar faces.

Friends new and old and our loving families were all here to be with us today.

A feeling of contentment fell over me as I closed my eyes and swayed slowly to the melody as we continued down the aisle.

My eyes opened at the sound at the sound of a choked sob, looking in my mother's direction; she was weeping openly and smiling at me with love and adoration all over her face.

My eyes strayed to the right as I took in the vision before me. Edward stood there, handsome as always in his simple tuxedo with one white peony adorning the buttonhole of his jacket.

I never had the proper words to describe Edward, and today was no different.

His tousled hair was even more so, no doubt from running his hands through it all day in nervousness.

So many emotions plated over his face as he smiled at me and gazed upon me reverently, a tear shining in his eye as he took me in.

His bride; I was his bride, and I knew that I was the most beautiful thing in his world today. Forever.

* * *

EdwardPOV

I couldn't hold back my emotions as I heard Renee sobbing.

Every single sentiment she was feeling, without a doubt I agreed.

Bella's gaze rose to meet my own and I was blown away.

These years had been worth it.

All the waiting, for sex and for so much more, had been worth it.

These years could not hold a candle to the unlimited number of years that lay before us and all the opportunities it brought.

The ceremony went quickly, and Bella did everything flawlessly, as always; though I am certain she wouldn't agree with me.

The ship's director led us down the hall to a smaller reception room for cocktail hour while the staff revamped the ceremony site into the reception area.

We were congratulated and toasted to by several of mine and Carlisle's colleagues.

We laughed and told jokes with our friends as the hour wound down and we were ushered back into the main event room.

The view out of the windows was just amazing.

The main room was located in the back of the ship, the walls made of nothing but glass windows and doors that spilled out onto the deck of the boat.

There was a small area just off of the room to go outside and enjoy the view even better.

The band was finishing up their setup as we entered and Bella placed her bouquet at the head table.

Turning to me, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck as mine slipped around her waist.

_"Are you ready for our first dance Mrs. Cullen?"_

As she nodded, I led her out to the dance floor, and dance we did.

Bella glided effortlessly across the dance floor in my arms.

The song ended much too quickly and she was soon in Charlie's arms, dancing with him not quite as easily as she had with me.

The band started up again in a tune unfamiliar to anyone but Bella, my father, and I.

Standing from my seat, I walked over to Bella.

_"Will you dance with me to Esme's song? I think you are the only one she would be willing to hand over my heart to."_

Several tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes and down her cheeks as she said yes, and I pulled her into me tightly and led her to the middle of the room.

I held her close, my hands wrapping around her back and resting on her sides, clutching her to me.

We didn't waltz and we didn't box step, we just stood their in our spot, swaying and turning slowly to the music.

It didn't have to be fancy; it just had to get the point across.

_"I love you so much Bella. You were never as beautiful as you are right now."_

Looking up at me, she smiled a million watt smile _"I love you too Edward."_

The night carried on very much like that; we danced with all our friends and some family members, always running to each other at the tinkling of glasses for a kiss.

At some point I had managed to get her away long enough to take her outside onto the balcony.

The sun was setting and the only thing rivaling the beauty of the Chicago skyline in fall at dusk was Bella standing in front of me, wrapped in my arms.

Turning her head to face me, she planted a kiss on my chest, just inside the undone buttons of my shirt.

My arms around her waist turned her so that she was facing me, and I kissed her gently on the forehead before I trailed small kisses down to each of her cheeks.

As I reached her lips, my fingers traced the top of her strapless dress.

When I had gone under her dress to retrieve her garter I was met with a white lace corset and white sheer stockings attached to a matching lace garter belt. Her panties were nothing but a pathetic scrap of white lace with a blue bow adorning them.

Parting her lips with my tongue, I moaned into her mouth at what was waiting for me beneath that dress.

The waiting was almost over; I had less than an hour before we would be back at the hotel, checked into our room, and I could get this contraption off of her.

Alice's lilting voice came upon us, brining our moment to an end.

"We'll be docking in about ten minutes, if you guys want to get ready; we've got your car waiting for you."

This was where it got really exciting.

I had Carlisle bring the Vanquish out of hibernation for today, and he had driven it here with plans to get a ride back from my aunt Tanya.

Walking towards him, I greeted them both and hugged my father and he smiled as he handed me the keys.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, Edward. Have you told her yet where you're going?"

Shaking my head, I looked over to see Bella embracing both of her parents and saying goodbye to our friends.

"No, she still doesn't know, I'll tell her in the morning."

With one last quick hug and thanks to our guests, I took Bella in the crook of my arm and led her towards the door leading to the pier.

All but running, I picked her up bridal style and walked down the dock, setting her down only after sighting the Vanquish.

I held my hand out for her and led her to the car, opening the passenger seat for her as she took her seat and shifted her dress, getting comfortable.

Closing the door behind her, a skip in my step, I opened my door and climbed inside.

The smell invading my senses shocked me for a moment as I held my keys in the air, trying to remember what I was supposed to do with them.

The scent of roses, freesia, and strawberries swirled around me as I struggled to regain composure.

The keys caught my eyes, still in the air, my hand awkwardly twisted as I studied them.

Keys!

To start the car!

Yes, okay.

I was back.

Quickly, I looked over at Bella who was smirking at my obvious aloofness.

Smiling right back at her I put the keys in the ignition and she roared to life as I peeled out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Weaving in and out of traffic with speed and ease, I groaned as I got caught at a red light.

I heard snickering to my right and I looked over to Bella, who asked, _"in a hurry?"_

As soon as the light changed I pressed the pedal to the floor, and I huffed, looking back to her quickly.

_"And you're not?"_

She shrugged her shoulders casually and smirked.

Growling, I sped up and whipped around the corner to the hotel before us.

Pulling up to the entrance of the Drake, I handed my keys to the valet and told the doorman that our bags were in the trunk.

Opening Bella's door, I offered my hand, which she took as she slowly tried to get herself and her dress out of the car unharmed.

We walked into the main lobby and I led Bella to the front desk as she looked around in awe of the décor and regal architecture this particular hotel had to offer.

Giving the woman at the counter my name, she typed in the information and handed me a small folder containing our key cards.

_"Presidential Suite for one night, correct Mr. Cullen?"_

Smiling down at Bella who was still taking in her surroundings, I looked back to Karen, her nametag said.

_"Yes."_

_"If you need anything during your stay Mr. Cullen, please don't hesitate to ask. Your bags will be in your room when you arrive. I trust you know the way?"_

_"Yes, thank you."_

Turning on my heels I was stopped by an immobile Bella.

Pulling on her hand I pulled her out of her trance and it was my turn to enjoy her speechlessness.

We walked together to the elevators and as the doors slid closed I pressed P and we waited, glancing longingly at each other as we ascended.

Stepping off the elevator into a small lobby, we reached large wooden oak doors with the golden nameplate signifying the 'Presidential Suite.'

I slid the card into the card reader to the side of the doors and waited for the beep before grasping the handle and holding it open for Bella to step inside.

As promised, our luggage was sitting in the foyer and I picked up Bella's suitcase and laid it in the luxurious bedroom.

Bella was still standing in the foyer where I had left her as I came back for my own suitcase.

Walking through the large suite I opened the French doors to the bedroom and laid my own suitcase out on the bed.

Realizing Bella would most likely prefer to use the master bath I walked back to the foyer and took her hand in my own and lead her in to the living area of the suite before moving her suitcase into the other bathroom.

Trying not to peek at what she had packed, I searched for her toiletries bag, pulling it out and unzipping it.

She had to have packed it, so where could it be?

Pushing her brush aside, I spotted it and pulled the bottle out, replacing her toiletries in her luggage before popping the cap open and taking a deep breath.

Her freesia bubble bath; a scent I would never get tired of.

I turned on the jets of the whirlpool bathtub, squeezing a generous amount of the soapy liquid into the tub below.

Testing the temperature with my fingers, I adjusted it so it was warm enough to relax her.

Watching the bubbles foam up around the tub as it filled, I replaced the cap and set the bottle on the counter.

Once I was satisfied with the amount of water, I walked back out to the bedroom, removing my jacket and setting it on a nearby chair.

Bella was making her way along the windows showcasing the lake as I made my way in.

Walking up behind her I smoothed down the stray fly-aways of her hair before my fingers worked up her veil and very carefully slid the comb out of her delicate hairstyle.

I laid it across the back the couch and my hand squeezed the side of her neck gently, my lips finding purchase on the other side.

She moaned loudly as she tilted her head towards my embrace, allowing me greater access to the long pale column which was calling my name.

Trailing kisses up her neck, my lips met the outer shell of her ear.

I felt her gasp as I whispered to her, _"I drew you a bath love. Why don't you slip out of your dress and take a bath to relax. I'll wait for you in bed."_

Whimpering, she nodded her head and I took the zipper of her dress in my hands and slid it down.

Just in time her hand came up to her chest, holding the dress in place, though I had seen enough from my view in the back.

Groaning as she pulled away from me, she turned and gave me a simple smile, looking shy and nervous as she turned and headed towards the bathroom and the warm bath that awaited her.

Running my fingers through my hair, my eyes darted around the room, looking for something to keep my hands busy.

Spotting the telephone on the table in the foyer I stalked towards it, picking up the receiver and bringing it to my ear.

Looking over the menu, I pressed the given digits and was connected to room service.

_"Edward Cullen in the Presidential Suite, can you please send up a bottle of Taittinger?"_

I hung up the phone, and, once again without anything to busy my hands, I walked into the bedroom, looking around.

My nerves overtook me as I sat on the edge of the bed.

Was I supposed to undress?

Bella would undoubtedly be undressing for her bath, but would she be wearing something out here?

What was I supposed to do while she was in there for her bath?

Sitting there going through my mild panic attack, I heard the knock on the door of the suite and click of the door as I heard a cart roll in.

The door closed again quietly, though in my deafening silence I heard it.

Leaving my little orb of solitude, I walked around the corner to be greeted by a small silver serving cart.

Taking the ice bucket and the bottle of champagne I wheeled the cart back out side against the wall near the door.

I set the bucket on the small bedside table and removed the glasses that were nestled inside it.

Setting the glasses on the table, I took the already chilled bottle and placed it in the bucket and set back upon the bed, unknowingly choosing my side for the night.

Looking down at my shoes I flung them off, accidentally hitting the wall with one of them.

Cringing at the scuff mark it made on the wall, I removed my socks before leaning back against the head board and straining to listen for any sounds coming from the bathroom.

Nothing, I could hear nothing.

What I wouldn't give at this point to be able to read her mind, know what she was thinking and feeling right now.

Leaning forward, I figured I might as well take off my shirt, the less she had to do the better.

Reaching the last button, I pulled the shirt from my pants and tossed it to the chair, missing as it fell in a heap on the floor.

I pulled the white t-shirt up and over my head and it met my button down shirt on the floor.

My feet bounced nervously as I looked around the room.

Other than the view it wasn't really that amazing.

Sure it had a nice décor and beautiful furniture, but when you came back to it, it was still just a hotel room.

My eyes snapped back to the door, burning holes in it as I heard the plug being pulled from the drain and the whirring of the bathwater swirling around the drain.

Wondering if she could heart my heart thrumming through the door, I heard the zipper of her luggage and the sound of her rummaging through her things, probably looking for whatever she has planned to wear this evening.

After a moment things went silent again as my brain was working overtime trying to comprehend what was about to happen.

My hands were shaking as I sat up and took the champagne bottle in my hands, popping the cork and slowly pouring us each a glass.

The pop of the cork muffled the sound of the door opening, and I looked up to see my beautiful Bella standing in the doorway blushing madly as I gaped at her.

She was an angel standing there with her hair pulled up gently in a clip, wisps falling down around her face as edges of her nightgown skimmed along the floor as she took several small steps toward me.

I stood as she was in front of me and my eyes roamed reverently along her body, taking in the beautiful piece of lace she had chosen for tonight.

It was sheer, that much was obvious, but not enough so I could make out what lay underneath the patterns on the bodice.

The thin gauzy material covering her breasts was puckered as were her nipples beneath it, in response I'm guessing to the sensation of the cooler air on her body after stepping out of the warm bath.

Taking her hand in mine I slowly spun her, taking in every angle, and I gulped as my eyes roamed over the plunging backline, meeting the dip on her back right above her ass.

I noticed the patterns stopped at mid-thigh, giving way to sheer material which gave me a peek of the smooth creamy thighs that lay underneath.

Turning her to face me, my hands went to her shoulder and my eyes closed as I fingered the delicate satin straps.

My head went down to her cheek as I kissed it and whispered, _"you are so beautiful Bella; you are so worth the wait. So worth everything I have to give."_

Taking her earlobe into my mouth for a quick nip, I released it and leaned back to look at her face.

Her own eyes closed as her breath hitched and I slid the straps off her shoulders.

* * *

I promised you all a wedding didn't I? Evil I know. Cliffy! Sooooo this is the longest chapter I have written, almost 5k words, I think the next chapter, the wedding night might be a tad longer. As always I love reviews!

Check out the DTEC featured on my profile. There are also links to photos for various outfits on there as well as a poll for this story. There will be about two more chapters left after this. Obviously the wedding night which I left you hanging on and the epilogue.

The quicker I get reviews the quicker you get the wedding night? Can we make 30 reviews for chapter 11? If so you will get 12 before the weekend is through lovers!!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

A/N: OMG LOLZOR

It's sexin time!

It's what you've all been waiting for!!

Thanks as always to my amazing beta and boo PWTF, check out her story Gold comes in many forms.

This is for all my ladies (you know who you are) who gave me the balls to start writing, I have been so scared to post this, afraid that my lemon would not rock.

This is for you ladies!

Things I own: A lot of handmade furniture, a Packers mailbox and three pairs of infant nail clippers

Things I do not own: Twilight

* * *

**BellaPOV**

Standing there in the doorway, I watched him uncork the bottle of champagne.

He must not have heard me enter because I stood there for over a minute before he turned his eyes in my direction.

His green eyes darkened as he took in my form, finally meeting my eyes with his heartbreaking smile.

Tendrils of hair falling from the clip tickled along my collarbone as I stepped forward and closed the distance between us.

Appraising my attire, he took my small hand in his and he spun me around.

As his breath hitched in his throat, I knew he had noticed the low cut back of the nightgown.

He always appreciated a good view of my behind, so I had known this gown would be perfect for our first night as husband and wife.

My turn completed, we met face to face and his eyes closed as he reached his fingers towards me.

Long, thin fingers ghosted over my shoulders until they met the straps and fingered them gently, enjoying the silkiness of the material.

Feeling his breath first, his lips made contact firmly but gently with my cheek as he whispered in my ear, _"You are so beautiful Bella, you are so worth the wait. So worth everything I have to give."_

His soft lips wrapped themselves around my ear and as quickly as it came, it was gone.

My heart stuttered and my eyes closed as his hands pushed outwards along my shoulders, taking the straps with him.

Turning my arms so he could work the straps over them, I felt his hands gripping my sides as he continued to push the nightgown off my body and towards the ground.

Cautiously, I lifted my hands to his belt and pulled it through the loops of his pants and brought my hands back around to the button.

Pulling the button through the hole and sliding the zipper down, the nightgown was at my hips before he let go of me and it fell to the floor.

His hands gripped my bare hips, almost to the point of pain as I slipped his pants off and tugged his boxers down over his already prominent erection.

Electric heat burned my skin as his hands rubbed small circles along my hips and around to my back, where he pulled me tightly against him, both of us whimpering at the feel of his arousal pressed firmly between us.

My lips claimed what I could reach, which in this position was his throat and chest.

A kiss to his throat, where I could feel the vibrations of his moan as my lips moved slowly down his neck and to his chest as my hands grasped his shoulders desperately.

I was terrified and turned on and happy all at the same time.

The tension between us had reached a fevered pitch, and the wetness I could feel pooling in my core only increased as I thought, this was finally it.

The waiting was over; the torture for both of us was coming to an end right now.

Running his hands over my behind, he kneaded the backs of my thighs and my grip on him tightened as the sensations ran through me.

With more strength than I thought capable, he hooked his hands around the back of my knees and brought me up to him, his erection making contact with my hot slick folds, and I moaned at the feeling.

He placed me gently on the bed, in the middle, and hovered over me slightly, taking in the sight I must have made, flushed, spread eagle, and very nearly panting for him.

Not a moment later he brought his weight down upon me, his slightly cooler skin having the adverse reaction on me and heating me up more instead of cooling me down.

His lips met mine, and our tongues did the ancient dance of dominance.

I cried out as his lips left mine and trailed along my neck and between the valley of my breasts.

He took one in his hand while his mouth slowly drifted towards the other.

Taking my nipple in his mouth, it hardened instantly, and the sensation it caused shot straight to my core, the tension brewing already that I knew once and for all would be satisfied, over and over again.

My hands gripped his silky locks and his eyes met mine, smoldering and laced with equal parts love and lust as his hand left my breast and trailed down my stomach to my need with anticipation.

He didn't tease me, instead his hand went straight where I wanted it.

Stroking me softly, he groaned into my ear, _"God Bella, you're so wet for me baby."_

His wet, raspy breath tickled my ear, causing me to shiver and inadvertently press myself closer to his hand.

Bringing both hands back up on either side of my head, he kissed his way up from my breasts, once again finding my lips before he pulled away to look at me thoughtfully.

_"Bella, I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside of you."_

I nodded at him and he continued kissing me, resting his weight on one elbow as his other hand made its way down between us to stroke his length, rubbing the pre-cum around the head as he brought it against my lower lips.

Sliding it back and forth, he gathered my moisture and continued stroking himself and coating his erection before the tip grazed my entrance.

He entered me slowly.

The stretching and the feeling of being full was beyond pleasurable, but it also stung like you would not believe.

God I knew he was big, but I never imagined it would feel like…ah.

Ow, okay now it's starting to hurt.

A tear slipped from my eyes, then another and another.

He grimaced and leaned down to kiss the tears rolling down my cheek.

Staying that way had to be painful for him, and I knew the worst had yet to come for me.

Slowly, I adjusted to his size and I gently wiggled my hips, getting a feel for having him so hard and full inside of me.

_"Oh god Bella no, don't. I don't want to hurt you."_

Smiling up at him I stroked his cheek with my hands before using both hands to grab onto his biceps, steadying myself for the blow I knew was coming.

Looking up at him, I gave him a small nod that it was okay to proceed.

He thrust forward quickly and stopped, again letting me get used to the feeling of him.

I'm not going to lie, that hurt like a motherfucker.

I could feel the pinch, pop, and it stung as he broke through me, and I could not stop the tears from coming.

The pain ebbed away and I wiggled my hips again, this time without being reprimanded. This time had earned me a groan.

Wiggling them again, he opened the eyes he had shut tight and looked down at me to gauge my reaction.

He wiggled his hips back and I gasped as my head fell back against the pillows and he did it again and again slowly, but going at a steady pace.

I needed more, but I didn't know how to tell him; he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Every time he thrust in felt like stars popping behind my eyes, and I moved my hips to match his thrusts.

His gaze broke from mine as his head fell into the crook of my neck.

With his head turned in towards me and his face buried in my hair, I could hear every little grunt, groan, and moan that left his mouth.

His hot breath against my neck only heightened the experience.

My name fell like a hymn from his mouth as his hand slid from my hips to my breast and he squeezed it, circling the nipple with his thumb before pinching it.

Hard.

I yelped in pleasure and surprise and let out a string of whimpers.

His thrusting sped up as a result and the sheer force with which he was pounding into me caused his thrusts to become erratic, desperate.

_"I'm so fucking close, Bella, baby come with me."_

With one arm wrapped around his neck, the other wound its way and around his back, helping to pull him into me.

My hands on his ass, pulling him closer, caused his eyes to fly open and look me in the eye.

Our hips clashed together violently, my nipple still clenched between his thumb and finger, and once again he pinched.

This time it was just what I needed and at that moment all the tension of the past seven years dissipated as the tight coil in my stomach pulled taut and snapped.

My eyes closed and flashes of color exploded as I felt my body go limp and I rode out the orgasm.

After three more thrusts, the third sending me into my second release, I could feel Edward pulse inside me as he came violently.

I heard a growl rip through his throat as he collapsed against me, exhausted and sweaty.

Several moments passed before either of us moved. Edward climbed off the bed and kissed my forehead before walking into the bathroom.

He came back out, cleaning himself with a small hand towel and holding out a larger one for myself.

After cleaning ourselves up, we climbed back into bed and kissed languidly until I could hear his breathing even out and he feel asleep.

I too fell soon after him, my dreams giving way to the blissful reality I had just experienced.

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

As I slid down the straps of Bella's beautiful gown, I could feel her small hands nimbly removing my belt and undressing me.

Huh. That was fast. Maybe she is just as impatient as I am.

As her gown slipped down to the floor, I could not help but take in the glorious site that is my naked wife.

My.

Naked. Wife.

GOD.

My hands found purchase on her hips as I pulled her to me.

My hands slipped down along her soft round ass and down her creamy thighs until my hands hit the back of her knees.

Pulling her up against me, I felt my cock twitch before it settled against her stomach and I made my way to the bed.

I laid her down in the middle and I looked down at her.

Naked, ready, and eager.

Her body was just begging me to abuse it in sexually delicious ways.

Hair spread on the pillow, her eyes were sinful and full of lust.

It took everything I had to not just plow into her right this moment.

Slow and steady wins the race, Edward.

Calm down.

Gently, I lowered myself onto her, letting her feel my weight.

My skin was so sensitive I could feel every little goose bump along her skin and the mere contact made my body breakout with a thin sheen of sweat.

My lips met hers, as did our tongues as they battled for dominance.

She won, and I let her explore my mouth, our tongues meeting and dancing together like only they knew how.

Kissing my way down her neck, I stopped in the space between her breasts to snack on that delicious piece of skin before one hand made its way to one breast and my mouth trailed along to the other.

Her painfully erect nipple rolled around on my tongue and her hips bucked up against mine.

I groaned into her breast and the vibrations it caused made her whimper as her hands found their way to my hair, tugging, but at the same time holding me captive.

As if I would ever want to leave.

Hah!

My hand left her breast and slid down her stomach, leaving a path of heat behind it.

I slipped my hand down to her pussy, sliding my fingers deftly along her slit, which was already soaking wet.

_"God Bella, you're so wet for me baby."_

Fuck foreplay; she doesn't seem to even need it.

I brought my hands back up to her face and kissed her fiercely before leaning to the side and whispering in her ear.

_"Bella, I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside of you."_

She nodded and my hand reached down to my cock, stroking it as I spread the pre-cum around the head before taking it and stroking it against her folds, using her own moisture to make myself more slick so I could slide into her more easily.

By now I was painfully hard, and I struggled as I brought my tip to her entrance.

As slowly as I could, though not as slow as I wished I could have gone, I slipped my length into her inch by inch until I was stopped by her barrier.

I laid there, stock still and not daring to move for fear of hurting her. Feeling my balls clench, I knew I would have to move soon.

A few tears she couldn't hold back slipped out of the corner of her eye and before they could stain her cheek, I kissed them away.

Then she did it.

She wiggled her hips.

Oh fucking god.

Baseball, Mike Newton, clowns, cute little kids.

Oh god.

_"Oh god Bella no, don't. I don't want to hurt you."_

She gave me a small smile as her hand caressed my cheek lovingly.

Her arms came up and around my arms, gripping them tightly before nodding.

She knew what was coming as much as I did, and I regretted having to do this to her, but I also had a sick sense of pride that it was me.

I was the one doing this to her. With a quick thrust forward, I felt and could have sworn heard the pop as I broke her cherry.

Tears ran down her cheeks freely as I tried not to cry with her.

I had broken an angel.

My angel.

My eyes closed, and a moment later she wiggled her hips again.

Was she trying to kill me?

A groan fell from my lips and she wiggled them again.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her to see how much pain she was in.

Giving her a taste of her own medicine, I wiggled my hips back and was rewarded as her head fell back against the pillow and I started pumping in and out of her.

I moved slower than I wanted to go, but I was afraid of hurting her.

Thinking of every unattractive thing I could, I held on desperately to my self control.

We had both waited too long for this.

I wanted it to go on forever; I couldn't finish too quickly and embarrass myself as well as disappoint her.

As I was thrusting, I could feel Bella's hips bucking up to meet mine tentatively and it felt fuckgood.

Dropping my head to the pillow, I turned my head towards her ear, letting her hear all the noises I was making.

She was making some noise between a whimper and a moan, and it was never-ending and beautiful.

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, and I would die if I never got to hear that sound from her again.

Soon her thrusts were matching mine, causing us to clash together, and I knew my pubic bone was thrashing against her clit, making her moaning sounds more piercing and profound.

Grabbing her breast roughly, I slid the pad of my thumb over it and it hardened against my touch.

I pinched it quickly several times and heard her gasps and my name falling from her lips.

My thrusting became erratic; I was losing my pace and I knew I was close.

_"Oh god Edward, harder!"_

Wanting so badly to bring her with me, I pleaded for her to fall over the edge with me.

Was it possible to be fucking someone and be making love to them at the same time?

I had always wanted to make love to Bella like this and hold her close to me, but I couldn't help but think the force with which I was thrusting would fall more under the fucking category.

Either way I didn't care enough to stop, and by the noises she was making as she writhed underneath me, I didn't really think she did either.

Closing my eyes, I whispered,_ "I'm so fucking close, Bella, baby come with me."_

I felt her hand snake down around us, and I almost shot my load right there as her hand gripped my ass, her fingernails digging and clawing at my skin.

She needed something else to push her over, tumbling with me off the cliff, and I took her nipple again and twisted it before pinching it, and that was all she seemed to need.

My name rolled off her tongue in a throaty and panted groan, and I could feel her walls clench around me as her orgasm milked my cock.

She never let her fingers let go of their grasp on my ass.

Her eyes closed and her mouth parted as she arched her back, her screaming now incoherent as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Another thrust, then another, and my final thrust pushed her over the edge again into a second orgasm as my first and only ripped through me.

I came violently inside of her, spilling my seed as her second orgasm took me for all I had and left me empty, without any more to offer her.

I fell against her, our bodies slick with the sweat of our exertion, and I was careful not to crush her tiny frame underneath my large lanky body.

Knowing we were gross and needed to clean up, I kissed her forehead and traipsed into the bathroom in search of towels.

I took a small hand towel to wipe off the blood and fluids on my still semi-erect penis and grabbed a larger towel for Bella as I walked back to the bed to give it to her.

Taking it from me, she cleaned herself up, and I discarded the towels in the small hamper in the bathroom before crawling back into bed next to her.

I kissed her lazily until I felt my lids getting heavy.

The feel of her hands in my hair, massaging my head, was too relaxing, and I felt my self slipping into a deep sleep, where my dreams, though vivid, were no match for what I have and will experience with the broken angel beside me.

For all my years, I will always try to redeem myself for taking something so precious.

She would always tell me it was for me and it was a gift from her.

* * *

There is it bbs, you've been waiting patiently, or not so much lol for 11 chapters.

How was it?

Good?

Bad?

Did it live up to the build up?

There's only one chapter left and you will decide the outcome.

The poll on my thread will stay up for 24 hours after this chapter posts, so if you have NOT voted get your booty to my profile and do it.

The poll will be taken down and replaced by the voting poll for the Dirty Talking Edward contest.

For info on the contest check out my profile. PLEASE NOTE WE WILL STOP TAKING ENTRIES AT MIDNIGHT CST TOMORROW NIGHT

As always links to outfits can be found in my profile.

I had over 400 views and 250 visitors for chapter 11 and only about 13 reviews people.

Reviews make my day all happy and sunshiney so leave me lots of them!


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys, here it is, last chapter; the epilogue. I want to thank my beta, PWTF and all the girls I love on Twilighted for supporting me and thanks to all you reader who come read, review and love the story.**

**It's sad to see it end but it's nice knowing it's finished. Please if you would, check out the collab I'm working on with PWTF, called Gold Comes In Many Forms. Check out my profile to find it. I have some one-shots floating around in my head so be sure to add me to author alert so you know when those come up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the twilight universe, it's all smeyer and I thank her profusely for it!**

* * *

**41 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours and 47 minutes later**

**EPOV**

We had been sitting here in the cafeteria for a little over an hour.

Looking around, I could see other weary relatives settle in with their pathetic excuses for dinner as I pushed around the cold spaghetti on my own plate.

Drinking down the rest of my pop, I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair, my head falling back onto nothing but air on its own accord.

I could remember distantly how sane and slow paced our lives used to be and the moment that all changed.

We had returned from our honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas refreshed, deflowered, and slightly sun burnt.

For me it meant back to the hospital and for Bella it meant back to the job hunt.

Our honeymoon had been three uninterrupted weeks of enjoying each other and I had basically used up vacation time I didn't even have yet.

It started out simply enough; Bella continued her job search and would sometimes join me for lunch when I had a slow day.

She finally took my advice on her interview-free days and came into the cancer ward to spend time with the kids.

The kids loved her, and I knew it was mutual.

She spent her time reading and did her fair share of crying with the parents when we lost a kid.

Baskets of baked goods were brought in, games were played, and I had never seen her happier than in that room with those kids.

Somehow she had roped me into playing on a small upright piano in the rec room, and the kids loved to listen to me play as they sang along with Bella.

My worries all started one night after I came home from work about a week after we had returned.

Bella and I had parted ways at the hospital since it was my late night on rotation, and she left me with a kiss and promise of dinner waiting for me at home.

Except when I got home, all the lights were out; there was no sign of Bella even being home, let alone having made any kind of dinner.

As I stalked through the house, I heard a faint buzzing noise from the bedroom.

As I peeked my head in I saw Bella sprawled out across the still-made bed in nothing but a t-shirt.

She was snoring.

Bella did not snore.

Shaking my head, I stripped down; throwing my clothes into the bathroom before picking up the pajama pants I had discarded this morning.

Pulling them on, I walked over to Bella, nudging her gently.

With a snort she startled awake, looking around.

"Edward? Oh."

Sitting down next to her, I brushed my hand along her cheek; she looked pale and her face felt clammy.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make dinner, Edward. After coming home from the hospital I sat down for a while and started feeling sick; I couldn't stop throwing up. I thought I would came lay down for a while before making dinner, but I must have fallen asleep."

"It's alright Bell, how do you feel now?"

She was smiling, and as she woke her face regained some of its normal color.

"Hungry," she smiled sheepishly and I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"What do you have the tas…."

"PANCAKES!"

Her response startled me, and I hit my head on the fridge door as I lifted my eyes to look at her.

Her eyes were closed and her face was twisted in an expression of sheet delight.

Pulling out the ingredients, I shook my head and started preparing them.

Before long I was placing a plate of perfect fluffy pancakes in front of her before grabbing some leftovers from the fridge for myself.

The next several days went much the same way, with Bella constantly getting sick and craving things like pancakes and pizza dipped in ranch dressing.

She had even taken a liking to buffalo wings, which in and of itself was not odd, if not for Bella's dislike of anything too spicy.

The final straw came one afternoon after returning from a golf trip with my father.

Having mentioned her symptoms and weight gain, he suggested, with a twinkle in his eye, that she be seen by a doctor.

This worried me, and being naïve like I was, I thought perhaps she had come down with some sort of rare tropical bug.

Upon returning home, at three o'clock in the afternoon mind you, I found her in bed.

Still.

In.

Bed.

Bella NEVER slept this late and she went to bed before eight last night.

I did the math in my head.

Nineteen hours.

It doesn't even look like she moved; oh god is she dead?

No, as I walked up to the bed I could hear the muffled snores being absorbed into her pillow.

Crawling into bed, I turned her towards me, her eyes popping open and her smile wide as she wrapped her arms around me and yawned against my neck.

My hand trailed down her cheek and under her chin as I tilted her face up towards mine.

She must have seen the concern on my face because her expression went serious.

"What's wrong Edward, is everything alright?"

"Bella, I think you should see a doctor. There is obviously something wrong with you. You are sleeping obscene hours, you have little to no energy, and you are eating the most bizarre things. I'm worried that something is wrong with you."

She smiled and dropped her eyes, her head shaking back and forth slightly.

"Bella, you have no energy and no motivation anymore; I haven't seen you look through the classifieds in days."

Looking to me again she rolled her eyes, "I thought you didn't want me to work Edward? Kept wife and all that?"

I was about to protest when her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Besides I don't think I'm going to be doing much of anything for a while."

She turned away as I tried to calm myself.

I couldn't scare her with this, if something was really wrong with her.

"What do you even mean by that Bella? Have you been sick again today? You've been sick several times everyday for the past two or three weeks now!"

Her head bobbed as she acknowledged getting sick, "and I'm tired, have no energy, I'm eating way more than I normally do Edward. I know you have noticed the pounds I'm putting on."

I have to be missing something here, what could I be missing?

Her eyes met mine, wide and begging me to understand.

Understand what?

Vomiting, weight gain, fatigue and.

Oh.

OH.

Jesus.

I'm such an idiot.

Some doctor you are jackass.

Sighing, I rolled to my back and looked up at the ceiling.

Rubbing my fists into my eyes I rolled back over to meet her.

Oh no.

She looks like she's going to cry.

Shit shit shit.

The drooping corners of her mouth turned up as I flashed my million dollar smile and scooped her up into my arms, pulling her on top of me.

Kissing her wherever I could reach, my grip never loosened and my lips finally settled deep in her hair along her neck.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

Feeling her answer rather than hearing it, I leaned back so I could see her face.

"I just. I know I am. I don't know how to explain it. I know I'm pregnant."

Nodding, I knew better than to question her judgment; I knew it was like that for a lot of women.

"We'll need to make you an appointment; you should be examined as soon as possible."

Her yawn mingled together with her assent and I watched as her lids fell once again and she was asleep.

Watching her sleep, she looked almost angelic and I knew I owed her so much.

Never would I understand what I had done to deserve her, and now she was going to make me a dad.

My hand slipped underneath the blankets to her flat stomach.

Fingers splayed out, I held her tightly as I let my exhaustion take its course.

* * *

**BPOV**

Ow, ow ouch!

Where is that bastard?

He and Jasper went downstairs for dinner an hour and seven minutes ago.

Not that I was counting.

How does it take so long to eat?

Fucking pigfucker OW!

Alice was holding one hand, blowing on it occasionally.

It felt nice during the contractions, but it just weirded me out in between.

Emmett sat on my other side, clicking rapidly through the channels; I was pretty sure I was about to have a seizure.

"Emmett, pick a damn channel and stick with it."

His nose scrunched up and he waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Bella, your breath smells nasty!"

Oh hell no.

"I'm so sorry to inconvenience you Emmett, why don't you do something useful and feed me Listerine strips at random intervals so as to not bother your delicate nasal passages!"

A knock at the door was followed by my doctor smiling and grabbing a pair of gloves out of the box on the wall.

Looking over my chart, she lifted up my sheet and sat on the edge of my bed.

I could feel the pressure of her fingers as she checked me, her fingers slipping back out and snapping the gloves off as another contraction took over.

They had been coming harder and faster, and it felt as though the epidural wasn't working anymore.

They had topped it off twice, yet every time she checked me it would wear off slightly.

"Well Bella, you're fully dilated and if you'd like to, on the start of the next contraction you can start pushing. Let me just start getting things set up."

Moving around the room, she called out for a nurse before looking around the room and then to me.

"Where's Edward?"

"Dinner," I bit out, as I could feel as well as see the beginning of the next contraction on the monitor next to me.

Dr. Condor came over to the bed, pulling the sheet up slightly as I bored down, chin to chest and she counted off to ten.

Breathing heavily, I looked over to Alice who looked slightly alarmed as Emmett was trying to get a hold of Edward on his cell phone.

I watched as the doctor and nurse broke down the bed and readied the newborn cart.

We had chosen not to find out the sex of the baby, so laying there among the essentials was one small pink hat and blanket and one small blue hat and blanket.

"Emmett," I turned to Alice who was uncharacteristically still, "the cell phones won't work in the basement."

His Adams apple bobbed as he gulped and stood to go find them.

Feeling the next contraction coming on, my hand latched onto his large bicep and my nails dug in.

He fell back down to his seat, trying to ease the pain I was causing him.

Alice stood and put her arm around my shoulder, supporting my back as I bore down and this time the nurse was the one to do the ten counts.

The pressure was constant and all I wanted to do was push continuously.

The doctor came back in and joined the nurse at my bedside, again checking me to determine the baby's station.

"I sent an orderly down to the cafeteria to find Edward, he should be here soon."

The next contraction ripped through me and I pushed with all I had.

The epidural was pure shit, I could feel every little push and pull on my body and oh god it burned.

Why did it burn so bad?

"Ok Bella stop, stop pushing for now. The baby is crowning and it's best to do this slowly so you don't tear. Small pushes for me now Bella. Count to three. Push now, easy; one, two three. Now stop."

Oh god oh god, please let it almost be over, it burns so bad. Edward, where is Edward.

"Edward I need you," I whimpered mostly to myself.

I felt something cold and damp as Alice held a wash cloth to my head.

"Ok Bella again, easy; one, two three. Stop, good. Not much farther. Beautiful head of hair sweetheart. Push, now one two three, ok stop, the head is out. Suction."

The nurse came in with a bulb syringe and disappeared between my legs doing something I couldn't see.

Suctioning I'm assuming.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yelling down the hall and his quick heavy footsteps as he ran down the hall.

He burst in and ran over in time to grab the hand that had been using Emmett as a pin cushion and kissed my forehead.

He looked down in wonder as the doctor twisted and pulled and before I knew it there was a screaming naked little baby on my stomach.

It was…kind of gross to be honest, but once its eyes popped open I was mesmerized by bright blue eyes with tiny flecks of green in them.

Edward's hand came down to its face and he wiped some of the gross from its cheek before looking back to me and smiling, kissing my temple.

The doctor delivered the placenta and showed Edward where to cut, and though he'd never even seen a live birth before, he snipped it like a pro.

The nurse came over to take the baby to get it cleaned up and I managed to get a glimpse between HIS legs before they took him to the warming table.

We had a little boy; I would have a miniature version of Edward and myself to love.

They brought him back over to us, all cleaned up and wrapped in his blue blanket and donning his stylish blue knit cap.

His eyes were fuzzy with the gel they put on, and I couldn't resist as my hand found his soft little cheeks, feeling the small fuzz along his face.

Beautiful - that was the only thing I could think of to describe him.

I can not believe I just went through forty and a half weeks of pregnancy and twelve hours of labor and this was the end result.

All the mood swings, heartburn, not being able to see my feet; all of it was so worth the end result.

So worth this tiny little boy we get to call our own.

The nurse brought over his birth certificate, complete with his tiny little hand and footprints and asked if we had chosen a name.

"Edward Charles."

Edward looked at me questioningly; it wasn't even close to any of the names we had down on the boy list.

"We can't name him after Esme, but she loved the name Edward, so what better way to honor her and you than to name him after you. Of course Charles, because if Charlie hadn't begged me to come live with him, I would never have met you."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me and then Edward Jr.

"Sounds perfect, love."

Pulling his blanket snugly around him,

I watched as his eyes closed and I brought him up to my chest and cradled him against me, enjoying the sweet sounds he made as he slept.

Edward shifted up onto the bed, one arm around me and one playing with his namesake's cheek.

I knew that our next chapter had begun and our lives would never be the same.

* * *

**Wild and crazy ride and I loved sharing it with you! I would love some reviews! Thanks!**

**-Love LL**


	14. Author's Note

Sorry for the fake out chapter guys, but I just wanted to let you all know that nominations have begun for the Twilight Awards. There is no registration necessary and it's super easy to nominate your favorite stories. You can find the link here.

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com

The authors of your favorite stories work hard doing what they do, so make sure to thank them by nominating!

LeechLover


End file.
